A Posse Ad Esse From the Possible to the Actual
by dulce-mors
Summary: i just want to say that...IT'S COMPLETED! scream for me! nah...i'd rather if you read....and review. of course! thanks so much! love me, hate me...i don't care!
1. Part the One

**A Posse Ad Esse**

(From the Possible to the Actual)

Summary: Ebony Riddle is depressed and suicidal. Being the Dark Lord's daughter and a half-vampire is a tough life, because a certain "stupid prat" of Slytherin makes sure she's miserable. Revenge is sweet, but how come life takes a strange turn and is suddenly worth living?

A/N: okay...this is MY FIRST EVER FANFIC! let me explain things first a bit, so you'll get the flow of the story.....it's actually based on a chatpad my friends and i have at school....it's sort of an RPG, wherein we play the different HP characters....we also have our OC's and so this is where my fic is somehow centered on....i'm not really a Draco-fan, and i was just kinda forced to write this fic....i had fun, honestly....anyway, back to what i was writing, my OC is Ebony Riddle...and the pairing is her and Draco (ew...i'm not really fond of this...) but DM/HG at first, because that's where our chatpad's story is...you see, Ebony was once in Gryffindor because the Sorting Hat made a mistake of putting her there, so now she's in Slytherin...she was actually reading Harry's mind at the time she was being sorted, and so...there! just read, please? another thing, you'll find out soon why Hermione is acting like she's not herself, and why she's fallen in-love with Draco (i can't imagine why anyone would do that!! hehe... j/k)....i really hope you do enjoy my first attempt at this...it's a bit long though (a bit?!? it's practically novel length! haha...kidding!! or am i?) and yes, there are such things as sequels....and reviews!! don't forget!!!!!!! btw...just in case you wanna see how eb looks like...go to my yahoo profile or e-mail me...thanks...

you may hate me....and i won't give a damn.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. and to Scholastic Publishing Inc. (i can't believe i'm actually serious about this!!) Ebony belongs to me (though she doesn't want to be owned, but she has no choice!) while Beingag Creziemeeh belongs to a friend of mine...(who is, honestly, like a carbon copy of Beingag....if you knew her and saw her, you'd think Beingag just stepped out of the computer!! hehe...)

**Chapter One:** A Vampire, A Dragon and Some Thunder in between

Ebony Riddle opened her eyes to the sound of a bell. History of Magic was over and Professor Binns' boring lecture on vampire wars had finally come to a halt.

She looked around. Half of the class was already out the door. She hurriedly gathered her stuff and started to walk outside.

Running her fingers through her long black hair with green streaks, she realized that she had fallen victim to the sleeping spell that was common in Binns' classes. This was something new to her, because she was usually awake during History of Magic, just not listening or taking down notes - she let her Quick Quotes Quill do that for her - but doing her favorite pastime, reading people's minds.

It was at that moment that a familiar, cold, drawling voice called out to her,

"Hey! Freak!" it said.

She turned around and found herself face-to-face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What now, prat?" she said in reply as he came striding towards her, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

"Thought you enjoyed that lecture of Binns today. It's a surprise _your_ kind actually survived those wars!" Draco said, smirking.

How much she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, she wouldn't know, but she said, coolly,

"It's a surprise you actually listened in class, Malfoy. I saw you doodling Granger's name on your parchment. It was rather funny, really. How was it again? _Hermione Malfoy?"_

Draco's pale face suddenly glowed bright-red at the mention of the name. They had been a couple since last year, when Hermione told him how she felt.,

The dreamy look on his face stiffened, and when he opened his mouth to speak, Ebony was gone. He faced his cronies,

"Where'd the freak go?" he asked.

Crabbe shrugged and grunted and Goyle said, "Uh..Apparated...."

Draco had a shocked expression on his face.

"But you can't Apparate or Disapparate at Hogwarts!" then shock turned to bliss, "My Hermie told me that..."

The Great Hall was filled with the usual chatter of students and the sound of metal dining utensils. The bewitched ceiling showed a perfectly clear sky and it was one of the reasons why Ebony hated that day.

She sat at the far end on one side of the Slytherin table, alone as always, trying to transfigure her food. Being half-vampire, she needed a supply of blood.

At the entrance of the Great Hall, though, Draco Malfoy stood, waiting for Hermione. After a few minutes, she arrived, her brown hair as bushy as ever. Draco smiled and took her hand. She smiled back at him and then he led her to the Slytherin table. They sat in front of Ebony, knowing that it would annoy her in some way.

Ebony looked up at them but said nothing.

"_Wretched woman!" _she thought, "_Why can't she just stay at her own table for once?!"_

To break the silence, Draco said,

"What's in that empty head of yours now, freak?"

Ebony stared up at him and replied,

"My head's empty now because it's _your_ mind I'm reading."

It was then that Draco decided to shut up.

Everyone knew that Ebony was different. She had certain powers that even a normal witch or wizard didn't possess. One of those powers was telepathy, which she used to intimidate people she hated, like Draco. Also, she was immortal because her mother was a vampire. There have been many attempts to kill herself, but she failed miserably everytime. Ebony was considered one of the regular patients of Madam Pomfrey, often showing up at the Hospital Wing with bleeding wrists. She doesn't cut them; she bites herself, sometimes just out of bloodlust. On the other hand, her father, obviously, was the Dark Lord, Voldemort, who left her with her mom when she was still young to kill Harry Potter's parents. Her childhood was a horrible one, which was why she hated her life.

Draco had his arm around Hermione and was telling her about how much she liked her. Hermione was in a fit of giggles, her cheeks a shade of pink.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, the boy called Harry Potter was talking animatedly to his best friend, Ron Weasley, who was enthusiastically digging into a bowl of porridge.

"Can you believe it, Ron?" he said, "I'm no longer banned from Quidditch! Finally, that Umbridge woman's gone to St. Mungo's..."

After swallowing a mouthful of porridge, Ron replied.

"Good for you, mate!" he said. Then he spooned out another helping.

Harry stood up, "I better go ahead, Ron. I'm meeting someone."

"Oh, It's _her_ again. All right, Harry. I'll see you in class," said Ron as Harry began to walk towards the huge oak front doors.

Back at the Slytherin table, Draco and Hermione were whispering sweet nothings to each other while Ebony stared at them in disgust. She was fed up with it and soon after, she rose from the table and excused herself.

Lost in deep thought, she walked towards the doors of the Great Hall, not really knowing where her feet were taking her. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, pulling her a step backward.

"What the -" she began, staring into a pair of emerald-green eyes, "What do you think you're doing, Potter?!?" she said, a little too fast.

"One more step and you'd have crashed into the wall," Harry replied, motioning to the stone wall beside him.

"Oh, right, thanks..."

"You're welcome."

There was silence.

"I better get to class," Ebony suddenly said, "See you around, Potter..." and she walked away.

"Erm...right..." came his reply. It was now his turn to get lost in his thoughts.

Harry's POV:

_Why do I seem to have a connection with Ebony? It's not like we're related! Besides the fact that she was once in Gryffindor house, we have nothing else in common!_

_Wait...it's because she's Voldemort's daughter , and I've got a bit of Voldemort in me. That day when he transferred some of his powers to me....and I became The-Boy-Who-Lived...._

Shaking those thoughts away, he heard a voice somewhere from the end of the hallway (he was in the second floor now), calling his name.

"Harry!! Harry!!!" it said.

He ran towards the owner of the voice, who turned out to be his girlfriend, Beingag Creziemeeh.

"Hi!" Harry said, breathless when he reached her. He looked at her uncombed brown hair that stuck out in all directions and felt his heart leap. He smiled as they walked to class.

_Why is this the girl my heart chose for me to fall in love with?!?_


	2. Part the Two read this revised one

(A/N: aw gee...let me tell you a story that happened to me today....it's actually sept 29...and i finished uploading yesterday....i just thought i'd edit this chapter..the rest of the fic are still the same bloody-hellish pieces of crappy writing....so here i was, annoyed because the search engine of isn't working, when i decided to do something very unusual.....i searched for my fic in yahoo...ok...i waited patiently for the results and when they came, i scrolled down...something caught my attention....it was: **pass the sporks and bleeprin**....it harasses the fics and so-called mary-sues of the fic community.....well, in a way, though it doesn't say so and doesn't mean to (but i think it does), also harasses the author...yeah...well guess what? i suppose you already got the idea....anyways, i don't mind...a person who's used to death threats and flames doesn't bother about those things...and besides, as an author i am supposed to take in comments and hurtful criticisms....i'm being a good sport, ok? don't wanna fight anyone.so 'sue' me (pardon the unpleasant pun)....i just gotta give out reactions...but then _they_ should finish it and give out more comments and flames....i like the flame...it's pretty...it hurts the eyes and burns the skin...how wonderful! although, since they hate ebony and me and the fic already, i doubt that they'll finish it....but i mean it.....the thing is, i don't give much of a damn....you can say whatever you want, i'll care a bit, and try to control my emotions....anger isn't an option and a waste of time since they're all opinions on things..i'll have to crumple it up and throw it in the trash...or better yet, i'll use a shredder! and well, we each have our own opinions and stuff...so i really can't care much because it's still criticism....and so, since everyone has their opinions, here is mine! Spork? What the hell is that about? combining a spoon and a fork into a word?!?! puh-leese...it exists, i know...but it's pathetic...if you want to hurt people, go for the things that really cause danger! like a knife...instead of saying, "damn, my fic got sporked!" it's better to say, "damn, my fic was knifed!"....saying 'sporked' sounds like you got hit by a piece of meat....it's my opinion, I'm taking _their_ opinions nicely..so they should take mine in the same way too...what was that about a dhampir anyway? go kill ebony if you want...i'd really enjoy that...if it ever works..."oh, everything is horrible, let's kill ebony! yay!"...spork spork spork....(here's the url, btw: then click on the bleeprins?)...i don't want to post there, so i'll react here...so everyone who'll read it in the future will know about it! can i say that i'm proud that i got sporked? (sporked, it really sounds horrible!) if you don't like it, why continue reading it? to make things worse for you? it's nice...it gives you a feeling of butterflies at the pit of your stomach like you're about to die...i admit that she's a very unlikely student of hoggy-warty-hogwarts...and that she can be mary-sue-ish, which i think is why she's been sporked....maybe goyle should've just gone on and killed her....or better yet, me! i would really want to see and experience that..i don't like ebony to be with that git malfoy anyway....it's all in the flexibility, i've been told....the pink fluffy bunnies...hmm...i _did_ tell you that i was twisted.....beingag creziemeeh...you have to have my nationality to get that....she's a chatmate...hmm..maybe i should stop writing this series, since a whole lot of you who don't like it....kill all sues! including ebony...but i've read worse, honestly....i just don't harass and flame the authors...it would be too mean especially if they're not used to writing......this author's note _has to be long_! and the latin...i just got those on-line! it's easy...just type: 'latin phrases' on yahoo and click the button known as 'search' and there's also the great mr. webster! i found some in the dictionary.....yeah..uhm..so hopefully, the people who sporked (ick..._the word!) _me and ebony and this fic will be able to read this.....here's the 2nd chapter anyway...........your darling "suethor" (got that from the sporkers - sounds like they sell meat or something), me.)

**Chapter Two:** In Which a Party and a Hogsmeade Visit Takes Place

The weeks went by as fast as a speeding Muggle-vehicle. There was nothing new to talk about. The Daily Prophet didn't report much interesting news those days. It seemed like Lord Voldemort was biding his time. No one had heard anything about him. There was only the absurd rumor that he had turned all his unfaithful Deatheaters into pink, fluffy bunnies just to amuse himself.

Albus Dumbledore paced around his office for what seemed like the hundredth time. His thoughts were focused on You-Know-Who and his plots for revenge. The headmaster chuckled as he thought about the spreading rumor, and wondered if Voldemort would think of turning him in to a pink, fluffy bunny too. Grinning, Dumbledore took his seat.

Ebony was sitting upside-down on one of the comfy chairs in the Slytherin Common Room. Her feet on the headrest, she read silently from the book she was holding.

_...very deadly weapon of the 1800's. It was used to torture people who had betrayed the Wizengamot, who were very strict at the time._

A thought crossed her mind, "_Maybe I should conjure one up and use it on Malfoy.." _She couldn't help but smile mischievously at the idea, "_And just where could the stupid prat be? I haven't seen him all night...This calls for a visit to that mind of his..."_

Sitting up straight, Ebony closed her eyes and tried to locate Draco with the use of her telepathic powers. She did it. In his mind were images from childhood, family memories, school, etc. but Ebony tried to search for his present whereabouts. She found it quite alarming, because Draco was doing something he wasn't supposed to do, which was something Ebony wasn't supposed to know, much less, _see_, and it was something involving Hermione.

Draco felt a slight tinge of pain in his head but dismissed it immediately. He was having the time of his life. There he was, with his beloved Hermione, stealing food from the Hogwarts kitchens. (A/N: Ha! What did you think they were doing?!?) They weren't exactly stealing, the house-elves there were just giving them away. Draco kept filling his pockets with pastries and sweets while Hermione hesitated.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Draco!" she told him, "We might get caught!" A look of anxiety came over her face.

"Don't worry, love, we won't. I'm just getting these for the party at the Slytherin Common Room tonight!" he replied. A house-elf went over to him and gave him a steaming tray of Butterbeer. Draco thanked it as he took the tray.

"Let's get going, Hermie. We don't want to be late!"

And with that they left the kitchens.

Pansy Parkinson sent colorful streamers up the walls of the Slytherin Common Room with her wand. One of them landed on Ebony's head and she shook it off angrily.

"_They're ruining my concentration! I can't take all this...this color!!" _she thought, storming off to the Girls' Dormitory just as Draco entered, followed by Hermione.

"Let the party begin!" he shouted, giving out Cauldron Cakes to everyone. He didn't notice, though, that Hermione had left.

The party went on until all the food was in the stomachs of the Slytherins - mostly in Crabbe's and Goyle's. Snape came in, wearing his pajamas, his greasy hair in rollers, to stop the festivities. When asked why they were having a party at the middle of the night, Draco answered,

"For no reason at all, sir! We just felt like having one!"

Snape seemed to think that this was reasonable enough, but he told them all to go to bed soon, since there was a Hogsmeade trip the following day and they would need their energy for it. His students hastily headed to their dormitories and went to bed.

The next day was as bright and sunny as the previous one. Students were lined up beside Argus Filch, the caretaker, to have him check off their names on his list.

There was an air of happiness hovering around Hogsmeade, as students enjoyed their free day. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated at one of the tables in the Three Broomsticks pub, and were soon joined by Beingag. A little while later, Draco walked over to them, carrying a bunch of bewitched roses that were rainbow-colored. She expressed her gratitude by kissing him and he sat down beside her.

"Where are _my_ roses, Harry?!?" Beingag asked, jokingly but in a demanding sort-of voice, "I want those kind of roses too!!!"

Harry stammered for an answer but Beingag spanked him and laughed.

"I was just kidding, my baby Harry!" she said. Everyone in the table stared at her incredulously.

Beingag Creziemeeh was indeed a bit loony. She has always claimed that she has never cried once and was born laughing. Her birthplace, she said, was near a gulf in Florida, where she originally came from. She moved to London with her family when she found out that she had magical powers. People guessed that she became that way because of her constant listening to her headphones, a bewitched Muggle object that made music, which was always in full volume. It sometimes caused temporary deafness to herself and the people around her. Many had wondered why the famous Harry Potter ended up with someone as crazy as her. But then again, they thought, Harry Potter isn't exactly what everyone would call normal.

"We better go, Drakie."

Hermione stood up, taking Draco by the arm. He had no choice but to follow her. Smiling to himself, he remembered the first time she called him that.

Flashback:

_He was still courting Pansy Parkinson at the time and they fancied walking over to the Gryffindor table. It had been Pansy's idea. She had just wanted to show off her new boyfriend...him._

_Draco accidentally bumped into someone on the way there. It was Lavender Brown, who, oddly enough, seemed to have feelings for him as well. He was, at that moment, thinking that there wasn't a single girl at Hogwarts who didn't fancy him. He was sure that he was above everyone else, because of his pureblood status, wealth, and devilish good looks. _(A/N: like, huh?)

_Then, out of nowhere, he heard Hermione's voice._

_"Drakie! You've come to visit me!!!"_

_The next thing he knew, he was wrapped in Hermione's arms, stunned._

Hermione poked him in the arm and he was instantly pulled back into the present.

"Are you all right, Drakie? You seem quiet today..." she said.

Draco put his arm around her and said,

"I feel great, Hermie, never better!"

They happily strolled around Hogsmeade, holding each other's hands.

The front steps to the most haunted place in Britain, the Shrieking Shack, were being sat on by Ebony, who was typing something in her bewitched laptop while she sucked on a Blood Lollipop.

"_Here they come,"_ she thought, and at that precise moment, Draco and Hermione walked past her, some feet away. Draco suddenly stopped in his tracks because he thought he saw something from the corner of his eye.

"Did..did you see that, Hermione?!" he asked.

Hermione looked confused. They both turned around and spotted Ebony. Because she was at the Shrieking Shack, neither Draco nor Hermione would come towards her. They were both too gutless.

"What the hell are you doing there, freak?!?" Draco called out to her.

Ebony looked up at them and replied,

"Well, _that_ should be obvious. What do you think I'm doing, prat?"

"But...you can't do that! It's a Muggle-thing!!" Draco said, pointing to the laptop. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Obviously, I can. And I'm already doing it," said Ebony, raising an eyebrow, "Now, shut up and leave."

Hermione tugged on Draco's arm and said,

"Let's just go...Don't waste your time on her, Drakie...."

"You're lucky my Hermie was here, freak! If she wasn't, you'd be sorry!" and they left.

"_Whatever, you stupid prat...your Hermie won't be able to protect you at all.."_


	3. Part the Three

**Chapter Three:** The Dark Lord's Secret

Thousands of miles away, somewhere in Little Hangleton, the lights of the famous, yet deserted, Riddle house flickered. A cold, high- pitched laugh was heard from above.

"That's what _you_ get for betraying your master!" the voice exclaimed, as the owner lowered his wand from the pink, fluffy bunny in front of him.

"Wormtail!! Add this to my collection!" his voice said, as a short, fat man arrived and picked up the pink animal. He put it in a cage.

"Soon, I will have an army of pink, fluffy bunnies to take over the world!!! Hahahahaha!!!!"

This voice belonged to the most feared wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord was suffering from a mental disorder and was unable to think of a "better" evil plot. His servant, Wormtail, could do nothing but to follow You-Know-Who's preposterous commands.

The cause of Voldemort's inability to think properly was depression. One night, he just lost his mind because he finally accepted his defeat. He gave up his hopes of capturing The-Boy-Who-Lived and started to turn his followers into pink, fluffy bunnies. He was, indeed, insane.

Since Voldemort's mind is not in its right state, the author would like the story to veer away from him and return to Hogwarts, where people are free from being turned into pink, furry animals....or so it seemed.

---

Harry and Ron were back with the other Gryffindors at the dimly lit Divination classroom. The familiar scent of perfume filled their senses as Professor Trelawney started giving out books. Lavender and Parvati giggled excitedly at the sight of their crystal balls while the rest of the class squinted to see what theirs showed.

Sure that he was mistaken, Harry looked into his crystal ball again, closer this time. He nudged Ron and pointed to the ball,

"Ron, tell me what you see in there...." he told him.

Ron moved closer towards it and looked in.

"I'm not sure, Harry, but it looks like....like a..bloody hell! It's a bunny! What's up with that?"

"I don't know, but it sure is weird!"

"Oooh! A bunny! Maybe you'll get one, Harry dear!" Beingag interrupted, "Maybe you'll turn into that!!"

She laughed and stood up, hopping around the classroom. Professor Trelawney saw her and shouted,

"My dear! Stop that! You'll break something!"

There was a loud crash near Beingag's foot.

"Oops..." and she stopped jumping. Professor Trelawney brought out her wand and repaired the broken crystal ball. Its pieces had gone back together.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Ms. Creziemeeh! And take your seat!" yelled Trelawney, her misty voice growing angry. She went back to roaming around the room, causing the Gryffindors to resort to silence.


	4. Part the Four

**Chapter Four: **Something Wicked His Way Comes

The sun shone brightly from a window of the Transfiguration classroom. The Slytherins were busy shrinking and un-shrinking various objects for their lesson of that day.

Ebony waved her wand once more and shrunk her book for the fifth time in a row.

"_This is bloody boring..."_ she thought, as she returned her book back to its normal size.

Draco was having a bit of trouble casting his spell on the quill he was supposed to be shrinking and he accidentally let his ink bottle fly towards Ebony, spilling black ink all over her.

"Malfoy!!" she said, anger in her tone.

Instead of apologizing, Draco just laughed. He shouldn't have done that, because a spell had suddenly hit him. He felt weird. It was like the room was getting bigger. He looked at his hands, which were still normal, but he knew that Ebony had somehow hexed him. He looked at Ebony, who was smirking at him.

"What the hell did you do to me, freak?!"

Forcing herself not to laugh, Ebony handed him a mirror. Draco grabbed it and looked in. He was entirely shocked by what he saw. Staring back at him was a miniscule version of his reflection. Ebony had actually shrunk his head.

"Turn me back to normal, you freak!!" he ordered, haphazardly giving the mirror back to her.

"That would be hard, Malfoy, since you never were normal in the first place."

She pointed her wand at herself and said, "Scourgify!" removing the ink stains that Draco caused.

"Just do it, freak! I'm a prefect and you should do as I say!"

"No."

Draco pointed his wand at her.

"Do what I said...or else."

"No."

He checked to see if Professor McGonagall was near. She was at the front, grading some pieces of homework.

"Tarantallegra!" said Draco.

"Protego!" Ebony yelled, blocking the spell, "Fine, you stupid prat!"

She waved her wand at him and Draco's head was normal again.

"That's better...Hermione will never know what happened!"

"How can you be so sure?" Ebony asked, smirking and holding a piece of paper in front of her. She was examining it closely and she snickered.

"What? Even if you tell her, she won't believe you!"

"I know that....but what if I _show_ her?" Ebony said, a sly smile forming at the corners of her lips.

"Show her? What are you saying now, freak?!"

She held up the piece of paper for him to see. It was a photo of Draco with a small, shrunken head.

"How 'bout I make this bigger and place it in the Slytherin Common Room? Or better yet, around the school! Wouldn't that be amusing?" she told him sarcastically.

Draco blushed furiously at what she said and made a grab for the photograph. However, Ebony was too fast for him. She kept it in her pocket just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class.

"Tata, prat..." she said, standing up and walking out the door.

Smoke seemed to come out of Draco's ears. He felt nothing but hate for Ebony.

"_The little blackmailing freak!" _he thought, _"I'll get her for this, damn it!"_

He picked up his books, retrieved his ink bottle from under the table and left, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, his cronies, who had stupid looks on their faces as always.

---

That afternoon, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had Double Potions together. Professor Snape wasn't walking around the classroom glowering at the Gryffindors like he used to, but he was seated in front, glumly staring at his broken ankle. What was weird was, he was wearing pink knee-length socks. The instructions for making the Advanced Calming Draught were on the blackboard, written in a rosy color.

Beingag was carelessly pouring the wrong ingredients into her cauldron. Her potion, which was supposed to be sky-blue, was now a disgusting brown. A few minutes later, a loud squeaky noise issued from it. The contents of her would-be potion splattered all over her, while some landed on poor Harry.

"Beingag! What did you do now?" he asked her. She just laughed and started cleaning themselves with a spell.

Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin end, Draco Malfoy was plotting his revenge against Ebony. He chopped up some mandrake roots unevenly, mutilating them, and threw them into her cauldron, which was just beside his. Her potion turned into a violent shade of purple that sizzled.

She didn't notice what happened at once, but when she did, she sighed, brought out her wand and undid the damage. Her potion was sky-blue again. Unknown to Draco, Ebony pointed her wand towards his cauldron.

"Evanesco!" she muttered, causing his potion to vanish.

When Draco saw this, he was, of course, outraged. He couldn't do anything since he didn't know the countercurse. Just as he was about to yell at Ebony for ruining his day, the bell rang and Snape said,

"All right, you dunderheads! Bring a sample of your potions to me and label them. You may go afterwards."

It was the first zero Draco ever got. It was humiliating, especially because Hermione saw him. No matter how hard he tried to mess things up for Ebony, she outdid him.

"_That stupid little freak couldn't do any more damage to me! I'll kill her if she tries!!"_ he thought, looking around. He spotted Hermione waiting for him and ran to her.

Although, Draco just didn't know how wrong he was about little miss half-vampire Ebony, for she had a surprise waiting for him the next day. And it wasn't the kind that would make Draco laugh either, it was something much, much worse. Even more badly than Voldemort's pink, fluffy bunny plot to take over the world....

---

The next morning, Harry and Ron descended from their dormitories to see what everybody was laughing at. It seemed like everywhere they looked, people were smiling, especially those who were crowded around the bulletin board. They went over there to see for themselves.

It was indeed a funny sight. A huge poster of a person was posted there and like all photos and paintings in the Wizarding World, it moved. The image there was of a person's head that got smaller and smaller then back to normal after a few hilarious seconds. That person was no one else but, you guessed it, Draco Malfoy.

Ron let out a loud snort. Below the poster was a small sign that read:

"_Two Sickles for every copy, in case anyone wants one. These can now be found and are sold at the _

_far end of the Slytherin Table of the Great Hall by Ebony Riddle."_

Ebony knew that she might get into trouble with the faculty, so she planned ahead. She bewitched every photograph to look like an ordinary piece of parchment to the teachers, and if they ever went to see the bulletin boards, the poster she created would erase itself and turn into an announcement for the Photography Club.

Almost everyone was lined up at the Slytherin table, eagerly awaiting their turn. Luckily, Draco wasn't present or he'd have killed Ebony by that time. Hermione was leading him away from the poster and the Great Hall by inviting him to a picnic on the Hogwarts Grounds. They were seated by the Great Lake, watching the Giant Squid jump through hoops.

"You have such wonderful ideas, Hermione!" he told her.

Hermione blushed.

"Even the freak or anything couldn't ruin my day!" Draco said, biting into a sandwich. He was very different from his usual self when he was around Hermione. He loved her, obviously, and that made him act a bit too romantic.

"Um...I think it would be best if you stayed away from her, Drakie...."

"If you say so, my love! We could just spend the day together if that's what you want..."

"Great!" she said, sounding very amused, She then threw her arms around Draco and kissed him.

---

Ron hurriedly took Harry's arm and ran to the front of the line at the Slytherin table. People behind him grumbled and a Ravenclaw third year complained,

"Hey! No cutting!" he told Ron.

"It's quite all right," Ebony said, "They're not in line, anyway, are you, Weasley?"

"Actually..." began Ron.

"Okay, what do you two want?" asked Ebony, fixing her gaze at them.

"How did you...? How could....?" Harry said, unable to form a proper sentence.

"I have my ways, Potter." she replied, giving out more copies to the people in line as they paid her.

"But what if -"

"I bewitched them."

It was then that Harry realized that she was reading his mind.

"What about Mal-"

"So, can we get these at half-price, Ebony?" interrupted Ron, looking at her pleadingly.

Ebony sighed, "Get in line, Ron....and stop wasting my time, Potter. If you don't know, I'm running a business here."

She turned to her next customer, who was Beingag.

"Harry dear!" she exclaimed, hugging him. Harry could barely inhale. "Are you, like, helping her? The Pathetic One, Ebony!!"

"No, Beingag...." Harry said, trying to push her away. She let him go at last.

Ron then tapped Beingag's shoulder and shoved two Sickles into her hand.

"Buy one for me, please? I don't want to wait in line!!" he said.

"All righty, Ron Weasley!"

Smiling broadly, Beingag handed the money to Ebony, and getting two copies of Draco's picture in return. They said goodbye to the raven-haired half-vampire and left. It was back to business for her, at least, before Draco found out.

---

When Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room that night, he was surprised at what he saw. The atmosphere was uncommon for the dark dungeon because the students there were filled with joy. They were having a grand time laughing at something, he noticed, and a second later, he realized that they were snickering at him.

"_What the hell did that freak do now?!?"_ he thought, cursing under his breath. He knew that Ebony was usually the cause of things, which was probably the reason why it was she that he was accusing.

Something on the floor caught his eye. He picked up the piece of paper and turned it right-side-up. He was aghast at seeing the picture of himself with a shrinking head.

Anger and humiliation running through his veins, he approached Ebony, who was selling even more photos of him, and tried to grab her neck in an attempt to strangle her. She looked up at him before he could do what he was planning and smirked.

"And there he is now! People want these signed, Malfoy. Better get a quill and start writing!"

Draco was enraged. He was about to pull her hair when,

"Oh come on, prat. Don't be such a spoilsport. Here's your share of the profits..." she tossed him a galleon. Draco was speechless for a moment while some Slytherins sniggered.

"You're...you're making money...out of me?" he finally said.

"Obviously. Isn't it great?" she replied, still looking quite smug.

"So that's why Hermione...."

"Yes. She bought one too, you know."

"She WHAT?!?"

"You heard me." Ebony said, turning back to a customer.

"You'll pay for this, freak! Someday, somehow, I'll get you for everything you did!!!"

Ebony threw a small sack of money at him.

"There you go. I've paid my debt to you, Malfoy...I'm done here." she said, standing up, "Are you sure you don't want to sign them? Believe it or not, people want your stupid autograph!"

"NO!" yelled Draco, storming off bitterly. (A/N: no, i don't pity him at all..hahaha!)

"Oh well..."

---

The Gryffindor Common Room was happy like never before. Because of their worst enemy's plight, they were rejoicing. The laughter brought about by Draco's picture hadn't stopped yet. Every Gryffindor had a copy of it and they were all giggling like mad.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were gathered around the fireplace.

"I reckon this will be one of those things that'll go down in history!" said Ron, holding a copy of Draco's photo in front of him. He looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows at her.

"I can't believe you're actually happy about this! Aren't you the least bit worried about your _Drakie?_" he told her, trying to stifle a snicker.

"Well, I am...but you have to admit, it _is_ pretty funny!" Hermione replied, giggling.

Harry grinned, "Do you think Malfoy knows by now?"

"He should have...he isn't with 'Mione anymore, is he?"

"No, he's probably back in the dungeons..." said Hermione.

But she was dead wrong.


	5. Part the Five

**Chapter Five: **An Unexpected Expectation

Opposite the enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's pitiful attempt to give ballet lessons to trolls, walked Draco Malfoy, who was thinking that he needed a place to be alone and hide from shame. Suddenly, the highly polished door to the Room of Requirement appeared, startling Draco. He walked in without much hesitation.

The room was dimly lit, with a single chair and table in the center. It brightened itself up when Draco stepped inside, and the table filled itself with pastries, along with a mug of Butterbeer. Strolling towards it, he picked up a Cockroach Cluster and nibbled on it, sitting down on the chair in front of him.

Draco's POV:

_Damn that girl!!! Why does she keep on making my life miserable?!? It's not like I have nothing to worry about! Why must she add up to it?! She wants my attention, probably. Can't resist the Malfoy charm. _

_But that's impossible! She hates me and that's all there is to it!!!_

Out of nowhere, another chair appeared in front of him. A second later, someone spoke as the door swung open.

"There you are, Malfoy. I've been looking all over for you."

"Please stop it, Ebony. You've done too much to scar me for life already." Draco said, looking at her. He had an unidentifiable expression on his pale, pointed face.

She sat down on the empty chair and they faced each other.

"What are you doing here, Riddle?"

"Trying to apologize."

This came as a shock to Draco, who was caught off guard.

"Why?" he asked her, puzzled.

"Because unlike you, Malfoy, _I_ have a conscience, though it may not seem like it," she told him, noticing the disbelieving look on Draco's face.

"I'm just too tired of fighting with you...and I've realized that it's all a waste of time," Ebony added with a sigh.

"But the damage is done, Riddle. You've made me the laughingstock of the entire school and you can't do anything about it."

"Yes, I can."

"Oh yeah? What?" Draco said. He was looking quite smug again.

"Forgive me first and then I'll tell you."

"Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry..."

"Say it like you mean it, freak!!" Draco stood up, his voice growing stronger.

"Okay, I'm really sorry, Malfoy. It won't happen again...just as long as you don't call me that." said Ebony.

"You bet it won't happen again!" Draco turned his back at her, "So what are you planning to do about it?"

"Promise you won't fight, insult, or harm me ever again."

"I will if you do too," he turned to look at her.

"Fine."

"All right, then. I promise not to fight, insult, or whatever, freak lady..."

"Malfoy!" Ebony yelled, standing up angrily.

"Sorry, it was just too hard to resist..."

"Do you want to know my plan or not?!?" she said, sounding a bit infuriated.

"Tell me about it."

"I'll be summoning every copy of...of..you-know-what and erase everyone's memories concerning that incident....all right?"

Draco was surprised.

"You'd do that?!?" he said.

"I said I would," she told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

Draco smirked and asked her, "You're in-love with me, aren't you?" (A/N: ha! as if!)

"The day that happens, Malfoy, cows will live in outer space and Voldemort will turn into a flying pig. Trust me."

"Right. I get the point..." Draco said, laughing, "Just get on with it and make sure not a single soul here remembers this!"

"Except you and me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I suppose."

Ebony brought out her wand and yelled, "Accio!" as she concentrated hard on performing the spell. Draco watched her in awe, a feeling he didn't quite recognize was stirring up inside of him, and he didn't notice it immediately either.

All of a sudden, thousands of papers came flying into the room. Some came from the door, the windows, and even through the ceiling. Every copy of Draco's bewitched photograph was there, lying on the floor, including the poster on the bulletin boards.

"Erase their memories now before anyone finds out what we've....I mean, _you've_ done!" Draco told her in a hurry.

"I'm working on it, Malfoy."

Closing her eyes, Ebony used a huge amount of her telepathy to do what she said. Slowly, everyone in the whole school had forgotten about the incident but was wondering how they had all lost two sickles. Ebony opened her eyes and looked at Draco.

"Done," she said, in a tired sort of voice.

"Good. But what do we do about all these?" he asked, gesturing to the pictures on the floor.

"_You_ figure it out. My head hurts too much," Ebony said. She sank back down on her chair and put a hand on her forehead.

Draco walked up to her, looking concerned. (A/N: uhm...can't imagine......)

"That was hard work, wasn't it?" he said.

"Yeah...it takes up most of my energy....and I tend to lose control sometimes."

He handed her a bunch of Chocolate Frogs and half-smiled.

"Eat...they'll make you feel better."

"Since when did _you_ start _caring_, Malfoy?!?" Ebony asked him, tearing off the wrapper on one of the frogs.

Draco's smile turned into a smirk, "Since I realized that you really have a conscience."

He brought out his wand and started vanishing the pictures on the floor.


	6. Part the Six

**Chapter Six: **Pre-Ball Blues

Time passed as usual at Hogwarts. Nothing exciting happened. Unless, of course, you think Snape turning out to be gay is exciting, but that isn't true so it never really happened anyway. So, to state it again, nothing exciting really did happen as time passed at Hogwarts.

The holiday season was just around the corner and students were busy with their magical work and figuring out what presents they were going to give to each other. Most of them were thinking of spending the holidays in the school, much to the headmaster's delight.

That morning, Dumbledore announced that they were having a Yule Ball that year, for fourth years and above only. There was an excited murmur among the students, which was probably about who they were going with.

"So it's you and Harry at the Ball, Beingag?" Ron asked, leaning forward to talk to her.

"No," she said with a mysterious smile. They were all surprised at her reply, but that didn't last long.

"Of course I am, Ignorante! He's my boyfriend! We will rock the Ball!" yelled Beingag, laughing so hard that she almost fell to the floor.

Harry walked over to them and sat down beside Beingag. She greeted him with a tight hug.

"What's up?" he asked, after being let go.

"There's going to be a Yule Ball this year, Harry!" said Hermione, "I better go check with Draco!!!" And she ran off to the Slytherin end.

"Who are you going with, Ron?" Harry said.

"I dunno....I'll try asking Lavender, though," he replied.

"Hey! There she is! Lavandeeeeerrrr!!!!!" Beingag stood up and waved her arms around, trying to catch Lavender Brown's attention.

Lavender looked at her and said, "What?!?"

"Ron Ignorante wants to ask ya something! He wants you to go with him to the Yule Ball!" she yelled. Ron turned into a deep shade of crimson, and his ears had gone pink.

"Really? Is that true, Ron?" Lavender said, strolling towards them.

"Erm....yeah....uh...I...was....was...wondering if...if you...would...er...go..go..the Ball...I mean, go with...me to the....Ball..." Ron gulped, his palms had gotten cold with sweat. (A/N: excuse me, but that's just....ugh...ron?!?!)

"I'll think about it. I'll get back to you, Ron....Would that be all right?" Lavender said.

"Okay," he breathed a sigh of relief as Lavender walked away.

"Nice move, Ron," Harry said, smiling.

"Thanks to Beingag...."

"Yeah!! Yeah!! Let's rock the ball, Harry dear!!!"

Harry laughed and nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting at the Slytherin table beside Draco, and they were coordinating their outfits for the Ball because the headmaster told them that they could wear what they wanted for once. As long as it wasn't too scandalous, or unfitting for the occasion. Draco's usual throng of admirers were somewhere else, since they knew that he and Hermione were an item. The only person there was Ebony, who was in front of them, drinking a goblet of blood. Nobody remembered anything about what had happened before (the shrinking head), and Draco was quite happy about that. He and Ebony had patched things up, ceased their arguments and were starting to become...something slightly lower than friends, but not exactly _friends_, because Ebony hated stuff like that.

"We could buy them at Hogsmeade, Hermione, you'd look great in them!" Draco said, "I'll be paying for yours..."

"Oh! That wouldn't be necessary, Drakie..."

"But I insist! A Malfoy isn't anything without his money, you know."

"All right then, if you're sure..."

"Yes, Hermie. I'm completely certain!" he smiled at Hermione and she smiled back. A bit later, they began a lover's ritual called kissing. (A/N: and i could barf right now.)

Ebony still hadn't gotten used to seeing displays like that, and she was sure that if they didn't stop, she would die of disgust on the spot. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything, it was just that she had never seen those kinds of things up-close, and you surely wouldn't expect her to have done that.

"_Are they planning on sucking each other's heads off?" _she thought.

She cleared her throat. Draco pulled away from Hermione and stared at Ebony.

"Is there a problem, fr-Ebony?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Hermione was, surprisingly (or not), staring dreamily into Draco's face.

"Erm...not really....It's just..I'm still trying to force myself to..to get used to seeing that..that thing you two just did..."

Hermione got out of her dream state and looked at Ebony.

"You mean kissing?! That's practically normal!!!" she told her.

"Well I suppose it is for _you_, but it..._really _grosses me out." Ebony replied, uncertain of what she was to say.

Draco stared at her, his eyes wide.

"You've never been kissed before, have you?" he asked, smirking.

Ebony raised her eyebrows in surprise. They were waiting for an answer but she gave none.

"You mean...you.....you....you....." Hermione just couldn't string words together properly at that time.

"Well, I sort of...hurt the guy...who..who attempted to....He's still in St. Mungo's recuperating from what I did..." Ebony said, avoiding their gazes and blushing a bit.

"Why'd you do that?!? Now anyone who'll try to kiss you would be dead for sure!!!" Draco said, sounding confused and bewildered.

"Like anyone would try to do _that_. And besides, at the last second I found out that he was a zombie sent by my father to kill me...can you blame me for wanting to kill him?"

"But...if he's already dead...then why...?" said Hermione, still in shock.

"I said I _hurt_ him, Granger, not _kill_ him...There's a big difference." Ebony told them, "Could we _please_ not talk about this? I do not want to remember my traumatic past."

"But your love-life's just gotten interesting!" Draco exclaimed, smirking again.

Ebony gave him a cold glare that was too much for him to take. Hermione shuddered.

"Okay, okay..." Draco said, "So, who are you going with at the Ball?"

"Oh, god, must you torment me with such questions, Malfoy?"

"I'm not tormenting you, Riddle, I'm merely asking."

"All right, this conversation has come to an end," she stood up, "Bye." and walked away.

Hermione smiled (again!) at Draco and said,

"I thought she'd never leave! Let's get back to kissing, shall we?" (A/N: how totally unlike Hermione! but remember, there's more to this than what you think!!!)

And so they did.

That afternoon's Herbology class was quite uneventful for the Slytherins. The Pineaflacks - small, glittery pine trees that sprouted mistletoes and covered themselves with snow - they were growing were turning out well, except maybe for Crabbe's and Goyle's, whose Pineaflacks had sprouted antlers and were giving off a scent similar to dragon dung. Everyone avoided them throughout the class, even Draco, who was supposedly their best friend. He was sitting beside Ebony, and she didn't seem to mind before, but now she did because Draco was pestering her about her date for the Yule Ball.

"No one's asked me, all right? And if anyone did, I'd say no." Ebony told him. She was getting really annoyed.

"But, why? Don't you like dances?" he asked.

"Apparently not. Hand over the fairy dust."

Draco gave it to her and Ebony began sprinkling her Pineaflack with the fairy dust to make it sparkle.

"What the hell's wrong with dances?" Draco said.

"I didn't say anything was wrong with them. I just don't like them very much." she replied.

Professor Sprout was walking around the room. She spotted Pansy's Pineaflack and started yelling.

"Ms. Parkinson! Mistletoes are not supposed to be blue!!! Add more fertilizer!"


	7. Part the Seven

(A/N: that next review was short...it was rather.....brief?? thanks anyway you twisted, vamp-psychologist, because i do know you personally and you are a character for the fourth fic..._dammit_...y do i keep spoiling it for you people?!? -slaps herself- grr...anyways, here's the next chpter....-sighs-)

**Chapter Seven: **A Christmas Catastrophe

Another Hogsmeade trip was scheduled the weekend before Christmas, for those who were staying at Hogwarts. The students were now busying themselves with scouting around for presents to buy. Some of them were having a snowball fight and others were warming up in the Three Broomsticks pub.

Harry and Beingag were sitting inside, drinking Butterbeer when Ron ran towards them, a huge smile visible on his freckled face.

"Lavender said yes!!!" he told them happily as he sat down.

"That's great, Ron!: said Harry.

"Now you won't be a loner, Ignorante! You have a date! You will rock the Ball with me and my baby Harry!" Beingag exclaimed. They just chatted on and on about how excited they all were.

The Shrieking Shack, which was most likely to be found empty, was where Ebony could be located. She was sitting on the front steps of it, ordering things from the Muggle Internet in her bewitched laptop. She was planning to give them as gifts after she had put some magic on them. Her owl, Pandora, was hooting beside her as Ebony pointed out to her what gifts she should deliver.

Crabbe and Goyle went home for the holidays because Draco told them to. As his cronies, they followed his every word. If Draco had told them to swallow boiling acid and slap each other's butts, they would probably do it too.

Draco was all alone because he and Hermione separated so they could buy gifts for each other. He entered a shop filled with magical antiques and trinkets as he looked around. There, on a dark corner of the room, was the perfect gift for Hermione.

On the other hand, Hermione was having a really hard time choosing a gift for Draco since she really didn't know his likes and dislikes. So, using that supposed brilliant mind of hers, she just decided to make a gift, and she hurried back to the castle to begin her work.

Draco spotted Ebony sitting alone on the steps of the Shrieking Shack and gulped. Putting aside his fear of the haunted place, he walked over to her and sat down beside her.

Unaware of Draco's presence, Ebony kept typing. She only realized that someone was there when Draco tapped on her shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry, Malfoy, I didn't see you there...: she said, tying a piece of parchment to Pandora's leg. Her owl flew away in an instant.

"What are you doing, Ebony?" asked Draco. He peeked at her laptop.

"I'm doing stuff that you shouldn't know about," replied Ebony, closing her laptop.

Draco suddenly blurted out,

"What the hell am I going to get _you _for Christmas?!?!"

Ebony raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you _serious?_"

"Bloody hell and stuff! Of course I'm serious!!!" Draco stood up, "I don't even know when your birthday is!"

"I don't know when yours is either, so we're even."

"When was it?!"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Last Halloween, but you don't have to -"

"So now I owe you two presents!? Why am I so stupid?!?" he yelled, facing her.

"Is that a trick question, Draco?" she asked. (A/N: she doesn't laugh much...i told you she was depressed!)

"Now tell me, what do you want for Christmas?" Draco said seriously.

"I don't want anything."

"Yeah, right...I have to give everyone in our House a present, anyway, since my father tells me that _they_ should _at least _receive _something_, and there's the other reason that he wants to rub it into people's faces that _we're_ rich and they're not..."

"We all know that, Malfoy. Tell your father he needs not proclaim to the world that your family's filthy rich..." Ebony said flatly.

"Remind me sometime..so...about your Christmas present....."

"I highly doubt you can give me my father's head on a silver platter...that would be the only thing I really want." she told him.

Draco sat down again.

"_Great_...I can get you that, Ebony. _Really_ easy." he said sarcastically.

"You don't have to get me anything, damn it!"

"Did you buy me a present?"

"Er...yeah?" she replied. The expression on her face was filled with uncertainty.

"Then I should get you something too!"

"Fine! Anything would be acceptable, okay? I hardly mind..."

Harry, Ron and Beingag appeared and walked over to them. They asked Draco where Hermione was; he said he didn't know.

"Do _you_ know, Pathetic One?" Beingag asked.

"She's in your Common Room, making something that I'm not sure what is," answered Ebony. She stood up and left.

---

It was Christmas morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and people had just begun to rise. All of them saw a pile of presents at the foot of their beds, except Snape, who received a huge lump of burning coal as a joke.

The Slytherin Boy's Dormitory was unoccupied if you didn't count Draco and Hermione there. She was forcing Draco to wear the sweater she knitted for him, and at that time, she hadn't improved yet.

"Please?" she pleaded him.

"But...Hermie....I...." Draco couldn't bring himself to say how much he hated the sweater she made. It was rainbow-colored ("Like the roses you gave me, Drakie!"), one of the sleeves was too long, and it was rather big for him. And that's not to mention the known fact that Draco wouldn't be caught dead in a colorful outfit.

"Why won't you wear it?" Hermione asked him, pouting.

"Er...It's just too.....pretty!!! I might get it dirty, Hermione..." he lied.

"Oh..then I guess I'll see you later, Draco..." she said, turning to leave.

"Hey, wait! Don't be mad!"

"I'm not! Don't worry! I'll just be seeing Ron and Harry....Bye!"

Hermione's bushy head disappeared as the door closed behind her. No one knew how she got in there, and rumor had it that Ebony told her the password out of pity.

Draco opened his last present, which was from Ebony (A/N: it's important..and it kinda sucks!). He smirked as he noticed that it was wrapped in black.

"_Typical Eb..."_ he thought, tearing off the wrapper. His eyes widened as they caught sight of the box's contents.

Her present for him was a snow-globe with a dragon in the center. Draco shook it and green flames shot out from the dragon's snout and the glass changed color, making the snow falling inside it glow as well. He had never seen anything like it. There was a piece of parchment inside the box and Draco took it. He realized that it was a short note from Ebony.

"_I suppose this should be enough to earn your forgiveness. Even if you couldn't get me my dad's head, it's fine. Thanks for keeping your promise, Malfoy...I'll keep mine too."_

Smiling, he carefully put down his gift and went out of his dormitory to go meet Ebony.

---

Draco emerged from his dormitory from the Slytherin Common Room. He walked over to Ebony, who was standing in a corner of the room, reading, as usual. She didn't notice him at once, probably because she had no intention of doing so. And yet, no one could explain what _he_ did next.

Grinning, Draco Malfoy strode towards the girl and hugged her.

"Gah! No mushy stuff!! Nullo modo!!!" she yelled, pushing him away. She fixed her clothes.

"What did you say?" Draco asked, confused.

"Don't you have ears?"

"I heard you, but I couldn't understand what you just said...That's another language, isn't it?"

"It's Latin, you stupid - never mind...It means 'no way', all right?" she explained, pocketing the book she had, "What the hell did you do _that_ for?!?!"

"I'm just so...happy today!" Draco replied, smiling at her.

"Well don't give me any of that disgusting happiness! Keep it to yourself, as much as possible!"

"I wanted to thank you for that thing you gave me...It was brilliant."

"You should've just said so," Ebony told him.

"Okay, Ebony. _Thank you..._"

"Whatever."

Draco's stomach grumbled, "Let's go have breakfast!"

"Thanks for your present, by the way..." she said.

He pulled her towards the door, "Come on! I'm starving, damn it!"

And they headed for the enormous dining room known as the Great Hall.

---

Back at Little Hangleton, the mentally retarded Dark Lord was putting huge amounts of holly on the heads of his pathetic, pink, fluffy pets. Wormtail, his servant, who had now sprouted bunny ears in addition to his pink tail, was doing the Macarena near the fireplace, just to please his master. Lord Voldemort was wearing a tight-fitting Santa suit and was holding a very sharp knife.

As the fire brightened up the entire room, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had an extremely twisted idea, mainly because he was crazy and the authoress wants him to. He was planning on beheading the poor, poor bunnies and hang them around the house as a form of its Christmas decorations. Wormtail, though very reluctant, prepared for the beheading.

Now Nagini, Voldemort's ex-pet snake and currently his wife (A/N: where do u think voldie got his craziness? don't u know that _i'm_ an escaped patient of St. Mungo's??), was crawling under a chair, looking hungrily at the bunny cage, and frightening the Deatheaters-turned-pink-bunnies. It was horrible, their fate, and yet very unavoidable and weird.

---

Snow was gently falling inside the Great Hall, filling it up, then melting, then vanishing. A dozen Christmas trees were found at the corners of the room and Pineaflacks were on top of each round table, all adorned with beautiful, magical ornaments. The house-elves that guarded the entrance were dressed for the occasion (no one knew how they got that way since you couldn't give them clothes) and were welcoming people into the Great Hall.

Couples were already dancing on the floor to the music of The Odd Brothers, a new boy group that rivaled the talents of The Weird Sisters. Dumbledore made his entrance at that very moment and everyone stopped to look at him. He was decked in red, green and gold with a wizard's hat shaped like a pine tree.

"A word of caution to all...Don't have _too_ much fun, but do enjoy yourselves. With that, let the Yule Ball officially begin!" he announced, with the voice that made him sound fifteen years younger. He took Professor McGonagall's hand and started to dance.

Harry and Beingag were on the dance floor beside Ron and Lavender. They all appeared to be having a great time. But, remembering the horrible events of last year's dance, Harry decided to just take things in moderation. Ron was just glad that he finally found a date that seemed to like him. Beingag, was, well, still her usual self.

On the other end of the Great Hall danced Draco and Hermione. They were moving so close to each other that one would think that they were attached.

"You look wonderful tonight, Hermie..." whispered Draco, his face was glowing with joy.

"Thanks, Drakie...You too!" She looked around.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, putting some distance between their faces.

"Oh, nothing...I was just wondering where Ebony is....She doesn't seem to be anywhere!"

"I don't think she'll be coming, Hermione...You know how that girl is! Let's just dance, okay?" Draco said, smiling.

Just then, when everything between the two was close to perfection, Beingag danced closer towards them with Harry in tow.

"Hallo there, Drakie and Hermieeee!!!!" she said.

"Can't you see we're busy, Creziemeeh? Go away!" Draco said. He and Hermione had stopped dancing.

"Don't be that way, Drakie...Just don't bother us, Beingag," Hermione warned.

Harry and Beingag started to mind their own business a bit later, because Draco and Hermione were too engrossed with their kissing. The authoress thinks that she shouldn't dwell much on _those_ details and she won't.

Beingag began dancing wildly on the floor, break dancing and yelling, "Happy Christmas!!" to everyone. Harry was pretty much ashamed.

The next few seconds were but a blur.

Standing up immediately, Beingag hit Hermione's head a little too hard. Alarmed, she ran out of the Great Hall with Harry following closely behind. They obviously didn't want any trouble, especially with Draco.

Hermione blinked a few times and pulled away from Draco. She stared at him, wide-eyed, and looked as if she had just seen Voldemort naked. (A/N: and i'm sure that wouldn't be a pretty sight.)

Not knowing what exactly she should do, she slapped Draco across his face, hard.

"What the hell was that for?!?" he said, his tone confused and angry as he placed his palm on his cheek where she had harmed him. It was turning red.

" I _cannot _believe I let you kiss me!" Hermione shouted, "You have some nerve, Draco Malfoy!"

"What! What are you talking about?! I kissed you because you wanted it, and because you're my girlfriend!" Draco said. The crowd around them had begun to watch in astonishment as the spectacle before them unfolded.

"Liar! I never wanted you to kiss me! Or hold me! I wouldn't let that happen even if you were the last person on Earth!"

"But...but...Hermione! You told me that you loved me.."

She looked at him like he had gone over the edge. Her expression was as if men in white would come soon and collect Draco and take him to a place where he could be alone with his sanity or _in_sanity, whichever was the case.

"You..have lost your mind!" Hermione exclaimed, and she ran off to the Gryffindor end, far away from Draco.

Shock was all that filled him as he stood there stunned and heart-broken, staring after Hermione. He couldn't bear the pain any longer, so he glumly walked out on the excitement of the Yule Ball to find the only person he could talk to....guess who?


	8. Where I Answer the Question Why

(A/N: so....hast thou now realizeth why lady granger hast acted that way? i doubt it....and, just so you guys could get it, i shall post yet another explanation...-sighs-....i should've just scanned all 5 volumes of the chatpad and placed them online...oh well, one can't always have what one wants...and that would take too much time!! this isn't in the original fic, btw...i edited it so it wouldn't look like our chat...erm..here thee goest....)

**Flashback:**

The Golden Trio walked happily into the Great Hall when they spotted Ebony sitting on the Gryffindor table. Hermione loathed her and Harry pitied the Dark Lord's only daughter, while Ron, on the other hand, had no reaction whatsoever to everyone else's feelings.

As they stood there near the entrance pondering about things, a short Chinese girl bounced towards them, her eyes hardly visible because of the broad smile on her face.

"Excuse me," said Ron, "what's your name?"

"Hi!" said the girl, "I'm Pucca, Cho Chang's cousin! You'rrrre Potterrrr, right? Harrrrry Potterrrrrrr!!!" she exclaimed, turning her head to Harry's direction.

""Um, yeah. This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Hi there!" Hermione greeted, smiling, "What year are you in?"

"I'm in the fourrrrrth yearrrrrr! In Ravencrrrraww!!! Same as Cho!" Pucca replied. She was speaking in a very Chinese accent and couldn't pronounce the "L" in words.

Ebony walked towards them and said,

"Move, Granger, you're blocking the door."

"Hmpf!"

Pucca put her feet forward and intentionally tripped Ebony, causing her to fall.

"Sorrrry!" the Chinese girl told her.

Apathetic as she usually was, Ebony stood up and brushed herself, not even minding to dish out a reply. She knew things about Pucca and decided to not meddle with her. She wasn't stupid.

Hermione was laughing so hard that Ron thought her brains would ooze out of her nostrils. She was holding on to her stomach and almost doubled up in glee. This, of course, made Ebony Riddle angry, and as you know, once her anger gets the best of her, she seeks revenge.

"You'll pay for that, Mudblood," she said under her breath.

Hermione heard it nonetheless.

"Oh, really? I doubt- OUUUCHHH!!!" she exclaimed, clutching her temples.

"Still have doubts, Granger?"

"What did you to her?!?!" Harry said, about to scream his head off.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, Potter." Ebony replied, smirking.

Hermione was there, wriggling in pain, as if the Cruciatus Curse had just been used on her. It wasn't what happened though, Ebony just gave her an unpleasant headache that couldn't be rid of easily. Ron was holding Hermione in his arms and he didn't know what to do. Looking extremely worried, Harry rushed over to Hermione to help.

"Don't worry, Harrrry! I'rr tek carrre of that!!! I know of theees Chinese Chant I rearned frrrom my Grreat Grrrandfatherrr. But....I..um..forrrgot! Ret me check my memory bank!" Pucca said, closing her eyes. Although that action certainly wasn't that obvious since her eyes were...oh you know how Chinese people are!

Unknown to everyone, Ebony was picking out thoughts in Pucca's mind, silently erasing that Chinese Chant that she was about to use to cure Hermione. Without another word, she strolled out of the Great Hall with a smirk.

"Well, Pucca?" Ron asked.

"What? What did I say? What am I doing herrre?? What happened to you?" she said, pointing at Hermione. Besides having her memories erased by Ebony, Pucca had a short-term memory loss, which had very bad timing at certain timely times.

"You just said you knew a Chinese Chant to cure Hermione's headache! Get on with it!" yelled Harry, but everyone else was oblivious to their plight.

"From your great grandfather!" added Ron.

"Did I? I have a grrreat grandfatherrrrr? Who is he?" said Pucca as she scratched her head.

"We don't know! Just perform the spell so Hermione can be cured!!!" Ron said.

"But you torrrrd me that I have a great grrrrrandfatherrrrr, didn't you? So you _must_ know him! I don't know him!!"

"Bloody hell! This is hopeless!" whispered Ron to Harry.

"Let's just bring Hermione to the Hospital Wing, Ron!" Harry suggested.

"Wait! I know it!!" Pucca said. She stretched out her arms over the pained Hermione and performed complicated hand movements together with her wand. She then uttered these words:

_"Chong chuai la! Fi ki ri pung chwai la, a buchi kik! Ek ek ek! Bo ho chi chang, A buchkik!!!"_

It was surprising that she could, at that moment, pronounce the "L"'s.

After a few seconds, Hermione stood up with a disoriented expression on her lovely face. She stared around the Great Hall, and her eyes caught sight of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, 'Mione?" Ron said.

"I...feel....strange...." Hermione replied.

"Is the headache gone?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but...but...Oh, Draco! How I love thee!!!" she yelled, making everyone's heads turn to her in surprise. Harry and Ron exchanged bewildered looks as they tried to stop Hermione from making a fool of herself in front of the entire school. Their attempts at it were futile.

Rushing over to the Slytherin table where Draco and Pansy Parkinson sat side by side, Hermione began singing. She tapped on Draco's shoulder and grinned at him.

"What do _you_ want, Mudblood?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Pansy was staring at Hermione like she was a potion that had gone horribly wrong.

"To sit beside you is enough! To breathe the same air as you, oh wonderful being! A touch of your hand, anything just to fill up the empty space in my heart that has yearned for you all my life!!!" Hermione said, tears in her eyes. (A/N: if you could only see the expression on my face)

Though rather flattered (he thought it was normal to have someone finally confess their love for him, even if it was Granger), Draco remembered that he already had a girlfriend.

"What is wrong with you, Granger? Draco Malfoy is MINE!" Pansy screamed. This made Draco's left eardrum faint.

"Don't shout, Pansy dear...It's rather annoying," Draco told her, making Pansy turn pink.

Hermione shoved the person on Draco's right, Blaise Zabini, so that she could sit beside the platinum-blonde-haired boy. There was protest, but Hermione didn't care. She began tugging on Draco's arm and snuggling up to him.

Draco found this quite irksome, yet amusing, because he could add another admirer to his list. Pansy was extremely vexed.

But their reactions were nothing compared to Harry's and Ron's, who had gone into a complete rage and had forgotten their appetites. Ron was kicking everything in his path and was fuming. Harry didn't react so violently, because he was quite lost in his thoughts as he walked numbly behind Ron. They knew that it was no use to make Hermione change her mind.


	9. Part the Eight

(A/N: back once again to the original story.....sigh...yah, it's long...yahyahyah...i'm neglecting my algebra homework.....! 'tis a sad day, it is, it is....i'm rather depressed..dunno why.....not being ebony-ish or anything....just hating the world today....oh well...! this mustn't affect you readers....so..here....i'm having a _really_ bad day...........................)

**Chapter Eight:** A Dragon on his Blindness

The door to the Room of Requirement was slightly open when Draco got there. He went in and found Ebony lying on the floor. She was staring at the ceiling and not moving at all, making her appear stunned. Knowing that she was, indeed, in her right mind, he called out to her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he said, taking a few steps forward.

She didn't even look at him, "No."

Draco lay down beside her, and looked closely at Ebony's face. They both remained silent until...

"What are you doing here?" they said at the same time.

"You go first," said Draco.

"I'm just trying to experience what it's like to be dead...since I'm never going to feel that, anyway," she told him as-a-matter-of-factly. Ebony continued gazing at the room's ceiling, which had now turned itself into a swirling, cloudy vortex of purple.

Draco sighed and silence took over once more. Both of them were now staring into the ceiling/vortex, and that was later changed into the night sky. The planet Venus was visible if one looked close enough.

"I hate to say this, Draco....but.._I told you so,_" Ebony said, "You didn't listen."

"What I don't understand is..." he sat up straight, "Why did I like her anyway?!?!"

He walked towards the wall.

"She's just a filthy...."

_Pow._

"..little,"

_Boom._

"...Mudblood!!!"

_Crunch._

That last punch on the wall hurt, and Draco's hand began bleeding. Conjuring up some bandages, Ebony rushed towards him and took his bloody hand. He just let her. (A/N: she _can't_ remain unaffected forever, you know. ooh, i love that song! hoobastank!!!)

"No one really knows about the ways of the heart...That's why I don't bother liking anybody....to me it's just pathetic," she said, trying to wrap his wounded hand in the bandages.

"_I_ think you're just scared of commitment," Draco stated.

Ebony dropped his hand with such force that it hurt him even more. She turned away from him and headed for the door.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Draco, nursing his injury with his wand. It throbbed painfully, but he tried to bear it all, hide his feelings, along with his broken heart.

"Stay out of it, prat!" she yelled, stopping in her tracks. She faced him again.

He smirked, "Temper, temper, Ebony...Why weren't you at the Ball?"

"I didn't want to go! Is that a crime now?"

"No, but it's a mystery...Didn't anyone ask you?"

"I told them that I hated them.. _Pathetic losers,_" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

Draco walked over to her, the smirk on his pale face missing.

"Do you think _I'm _one of those losers, Ebony?" he asked.

"Well, yes," she replied, "You've lost Granger, haven't you?"

"Don't remind me, damn it! It hurts so much...and she doesn't even remember a damn thing! Don't you know how hard as hell that is?!?" Draco banged his fists on the wall in anger. If the wall were alive, it would probably kill him.

"Listen, I know I'm not the person to have around but I just- oh, stop that!!" She ran over to Draco, forcing him to cease hitting himself, "You'll feel worse than you already do!"

"I don't care! I'd rather be dead!" he yelled, feeling fury running fast through him.

"Now you know how _I_ feel," Ebony said, looking away.

Draco was speechless. He never realized how hard life was for her.

"It's like all you want to feel is nothing...You want the pain to stop and everything to end....but it never happens...Life just keeps giving you sufferings, urging you to overcome them...You think all your problems can be solved by death, Malfoy? Granger was right, you HAVE gone mad."

"But...." he couldn't say any other words.

"I want...to die."

"That was obvious when I saw you trying to commit suicide in the Common Room..."

"I hate this! Why should _I_ have to suffer?! Why can't _he _suffer?!? It's always the child who bears the parents' problems! Damn Voldemort!" she shouted, kicking the wall violently. The authoress swears that if, suddenly, the wall were given life, it would most likely want its revenge.

"Calm down, Ebony! _I'm _the one with the huge problem here!!!" Draco told her.

"Oh, are you?!?" She lay down on the floor again and pointed to the night sky, "The end must come..._soon_."

"What?" Draco looked at the spot Ebony was pointing at. There was nothing there but the stars.

"You are definitely going crazy, Ebony," he told her, and someone entered the room.

It was Harry.

"What just happened between you and Hermione?" he asked, pointing his finger at Draco.

Draco shuddered, "Please don't say that name again, Potter. I am NOT to be reminded of the past!"

"Does that mean you and Herm are through?"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME! We _can't_ be through because we were never..._together_ in the first place," answered the tall, blonde Slytherin. (A/N: i'm not sure if he's tall....i just assume him to be since most fics describe malfoy that way...)

"Er...Harry?" Ebony said, calling his attention. Harry was startled because Ebony called him by his first name, which she never did, even though he had told her to call him Harry countless times before.

"What?" he said.

"I think it would be best not to tell Granger what happened...I'm not sure how she'll react on this....but I'm pretty sure Ron wants her to keep forgetting what transpired between her and Malfoy...Where is she, anyway?" Ebony said.

"Great Hall...and completely back to normal," Harry replied, "I better be going...I er....didn't mean to..interrupt whatever you two were doing..." he said, trying to hide his smile.

Ebony read his mind, which was unblocked. She understood what Harry was referring to.

"There is NOTHING happening between us, Potter. Don't think that way or you'll surely regret it," she told him sternly.

"_Right...nothing....yet...."_ he thought.

"Nothing is happening or _ever will_ happen between us, Potter!" Ebony repeated, growing angry.

"I thought you were leaving, Scarhead! What're you waiting for?!?! Get those gargantuan feet out the door!" Draco yelled. Harry just smiled mysteriously and left.

---

The holidays were over and everyone was back. People were beginning to wonder what had happened between Draco and Hermione because the two of them had been avoiding one other like each of them was something icky.

Draco was getting more depressed everyday and it was obvious that he still hadn't gotten over the Hermione-heartbreak. Ebony was keeping a close watch on him in case he decided to do something stupid, like become gay or commit suicide. She decided to believe the latter.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were telling those involved or curious not to remind Hermione of her previous relationship with Draco. They were also helping them avoid one another so they wouldn't cross paths.

One of Malfoy's cronies, Vincent Crabbe, had an unfortunate accident over the vacation. The poor git had slipped on a banana peel and hit his head hard on the floor. It was either bad karma or a case of pure stupidity.

This caused him to acquire Wizard's Amnesia, a common disease wherein you forget your identity and turn blue, literally. He was at St. Mungo's, just across Gilderoy Lockhart's room. The Healers were having an extremely hard time finding a cure, mostly because Crabbe's Healers were too busy playing wizard-card games on his unconscious body while their patient was asleep. It wasn't very helpful of them to do that, but they didn't realize it. Somehow, the authoress thinks that it was the influence of their patients that made them that way. Or maybe it was just because the authoress wants them to because she can't think of anything else to add to this chapter.

(A/N: well, just to let you know...i've started writing the 5th in this series..hehe..i'm being forced! FORCED! grr....but my life just isn't complete without me scribbling in a partly-used notebook....anyway, thanks for the reviews....if you have any questions, i'd be more than happy to answer them...oh, and please! if you're planning on downloading this, acknowledge me! because it's _my_ fic...! pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!! oh and another thing, ebony (the char.) is different from me (because my username ends in "ie" not "y")...many of my friends think we're one person, which sucks...i want to share something! i'm reading an LOTR parody..i don't really read the real LOTR but this really intrigued me because it speaks of roller-skating dragons at the back cover...and it's the main cause of my craziness...it's a real book (not a fic), from our library...it's entitled "Bored of the Rings" by the Harvard Lampoon...!wicked funny, really...Frodo's named Frito and stuff like that...Legolas is Legolam, Gimli is Gimlet...Aragon is Arrowroot...Gandalf is Goodgulf the Grayteeth...Eowyn is Eorache, and she's a viking...Gollum is Goddam...The Shire (?) is called the Sty...hobbits are boggies...hahaha....it's a bit green in a way....but it's interesting on the twisted kinda level of reading....i recommend reading it..though what i have is a very old copy and might crumble to dust anytime soon....haha....so with that tale told and stuff cleared up.....chapter 9 is on its way, let me tell you....i mean it.... . ))


	10. Part the Nine

(A/N: oh wow....i've gotten reviews.......-becomes hyper-... wheeeeee!!!!!!!!! thanks soooo much!!!! love ya all!!! hehehe...it's 6 in the morning and i'm typing this up...hahahaha....it adds to my hyperness...oh wow...really...thanks to infinity...haha..-Ebony pops up beside her and strangles the authoress "Type!! Type!!!" she yells, not letting go of the authoress' neck. The poor writer screams in pain, waking up the chickens and fluffy bunnies. She starts to become unconscious, and the witch has noticed that she is hurting her creator. She releases the authoress' neck, "Finish the damn story!" she says, and disappears yet again. Another person appears, this time a tall, blonde boy. He is sobbing and pleading the authoress to finish the fic. She finally realizes who the boy is, and shrugs as she continues to type. Draco just stands there, looking like he's about to cry. He gets bored watching the chickens and goes back to Hogwarts with a loud crack to let the authoress control her characters through the computer. Caelestibusebonie blinks a few times and mumbles, "That was freaky," then turns to her keyboard to type.- weeeelll...here ya go then...i'm adding chappies now..for my ficcie..haha...haha...thanks again for all your great reviews.....keep 'em coming! -laughs hysterically-...)

**Chapter Nine:** In Which there is Treachery

While Gregory Goyle missed his friend terribly, Draco didn't mind. He was still brooding over his loss for Hermione and even with Ebony's help, he was hopeless.

One Care of Magical Creatures class, he almost got bitten by a Flipwillish - half- dolphin, half-piranha (oh you know how Hagrid is!)- because he was day-dreaming. Ebony pulled him away just in time.

Hermione, however, was acting as normal as she could get, because she had no memory whatsoever of what happened between her and Draco, Her grades were high, like always, and remained as one of the top students in her class. She was spending more time at the Library, usually with Ron, who was the happiest that she and Draco had broken up.

Though Ebony really hated it, she had no choice. There was no one else to help Draco and he would probably cease to exist if it wasn't for her. He was acting like such a baby and was treating Ebony like a house-elf. One evening in the Slytherin Common Room, she decided to tell him to stop.

Draco was sulking in his favorite chair, the one no one else would sit on because it practically had his name all over it.

"Ebony...I need my Hermie......." he said sadly.

She was sitting on the couch in front of him and was reading. She looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what, Malfoy? This has got to stop..I can't give up all my time for you! Get over Granger, for everyone's sake!" she told him, her voice angry.

"But I can't..."

"You have to try, damn it!"

Draco got into thinking, "Why don't you just erase my memories of her instead? You can do that, can't you?"

"No, I can't do that," she replied, putting her book down beside her.

"What?!? Why?"

"Because Granger's in your heart, not your mind...I can't control your heart, Draco..Only you can do that."

"Oh...."

"Please..I can't be your servant anymore....Do things for yourself!"

He stared at her.

"You're right," he said," Will you help me?"

"I _have_ been doing that."

He smiled at Ebony and said, "Thanks."

Ebony, on the other hand, rolled her eyes.

"Whatever...I don't even know why I'm doing this! Goyle's your henchman, he should help you!"

Draco sat beside her, looked into her eyes and took her hand.

"I am forever in your debt, Ebony."

She pulled her hand away from him and looked like she was about to throw up.

"You're getting mushy again!! None of that foul, vile, disgusting _feeling_ for me!! Ew......." she wiped her hands with the hem of her dress, "Why people get mushy is beyond me," she said.

Draco stood opposite her and laughed.

"What is wrong...haha...with romance?!?" he asked her.

"I hate it, obviously."

"But, why? It's not _that_ bad, you know."

"That's because _you're _Draco Malfoy, and have never lived my life."

Draco became curious. He inquired some more.

"Did something bad happen in your past?"

"Don't want to talk about it. I try my very best to forget the past. It's a closed subject, Draco."

He raised an eyebrow, smirked, and said, "I'll make you tell me somehow."

Ebony gave him the evil stare, the one where you might wish that you were never born.

"And I _will_ kill you afterwards, I swear," she said.

"Yeah, right."

"Oh, shut up."

"I think-" Draco began, but was suddenly interrupted by Ebony standing up. She brought out her wand, as if preparing for a duel.

"Wands out, Draco. You're going to need it," she ordered him as she pointed hers to the door.

All of a sudden, Goyle entered, wand in hand, red in the face because of fury.

"Sceantium Loiblus Vex!" shouted Ebony. The spell hit Goyle's face, causing green boils to appear upon it. Draco was taken aback, his wand still shaking in his shaky hand.

"Stay out of this, freak!" yelled Goyle. He sent a spell towards Draco, who ducked. The spell hit Ebony instead. There wasn't anyone else around in the Common Room, and if they knew what was happening, they would've considered themselves very lucky indeed.

The girl flew backwards and slammed into the wall behind them. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Ebony!"

Draco turned to Goyle, directed his wand at him, and stunned him. "Stupefy!" he said, and Goyle fell, hitting his head on a chair.

Walking over to Ebony, Draco knelt down and took her in his arms. He then carried her out of the Slytherin Common Room to the Hospital Wing.

(A/N: ick! ick! ick!! ugh! don't want this to happen...don't want them together....ugh...........i'm so opposed to this, but some friends _persuaded_ me to keep writing...darn it...it's so freaking hard to write something you don't like...but they told me it's _flexibility_ that a writer must have...and so i got really into writing and here's the darned fic...uh-oh..ebony might reappear and kill me now.......oh wait, she's unconscious! hahahahaha!!!!)

---

The evil spirit that possessed Goyle had left him. It was a mystery how he got that way, and would probably remain unsolved forever. He stood up and grunted like nothing happened, although the green boils caused by a certain witch still covered his face.

---

Harry woke up with a start. His scar had bothered him again. It was stinging him and pain was searing through his forehead. Though he tried, he still couldn't fall back to sleep. It was as if electricity ran through his body with a combination of a barrel of sugar. He felt really high, but he didn't know why. He knew it must be Voldemort.

---

Back in the Riddle House, Voldemort was filled with rage, Wormtail had "accidentally" released all the pink bunnies and the Dark Lord was on his knees, crying like a four-month old baby who had just filled up his diapers something quite odious. His venomous wife was trying to comfort him, but it was useless. He wanted his pink, fluffy pets, and there wasn't anything or anyone that could stop him from getting them back.

---

Ebony's head was spinning. She woke up and found herself lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing. A hazy figure was sleeping on a chair at her right. It was Draco, and his head was on her bed (it was attached to his body, duh!). Madam Pomfrey was in her office, and if you guessed that she was sleeping, you're most likely to be correct, wise reader. As the room spun along with her head, Ebony closed her eyes and went back to peaceful slumber.


	11. Part the Ten

(A/N: hey my beloved readers! ok...now about the love triangles....hmm..you'll have to wait till i upload the 2nd fic...there are some there...haha...and i think there are some on the 4th too...the 3rd....well then i guess you'll just have to be patient...be good!!! hahahahaha...this next chapter is quite...unessential to the story...or wait, no it isn't! it's just mostly filled with conversations and what happened when eb woke up and stuff....it's a bit short.....i like what's gonna happen in chp 11.....go guess...haha..hehe!!)

**Chapter Ten: **Things Unexplainable

The sun shone directly at Draco's face, which was possibly the reason why he woke up. He couldn't quite remember last night's events and he thought it was all a dream...until his gray eyes caught sight of Ebony, who was still asleep. He yawned, checked the time, and realized that he could still go back to sleep, since it was a Saturday and they hadn't any classes. Just as he was about to close his eyes again, Ebony opened hers.

Draco was slightly startled but managed to say,

"Felling better, Ebony?"

She looked at him with the usual glum expression on her face.

"My back still hurts. It's like I slammed into a wall," she said.

"You did."

"Oh," Ebony muttered, then a bit later, she _really _woke up and became fully aware of her surroundings.

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed, straightening herself up, "You....slept here?!?"

"Er....yeah?" he replied, unsure of what to say.

"And...and Madam Pomfrey just let you?!?!" said she, aghast at the news.

"Well, she was busy attending to some...drunk seventh-year Hufflepuffs.......Someone needed to keep an eye on you," Draco explained.

"Damn it."

"That's a _really_ good way of showing some appreciation, Ebony. You're so very welcome," Draco said sarcastically.

"Um...sorry, Draco.....I guess I should be more...appreciative."

"Go right ahead."

"Thanks."

He smirked and stood up.

"I'll go tell Pomfrey you're awake," and he walked away.

---

The next few days, Harry noticed, Ebony and Draco had been spending more time together, much to Draco's amusement. It was quite obvious that Ebony was still annoyed and that it was hard for her to adjust to all the niceness Draco was showing. She didn't want to be _that_ close to him, but he just didn't seem to get it or get out of her way.

One lovely day, Harry approached her to talk about what he had noticed, because it was rather noticeable.

"Hey, Ebony..." said Harry, catching up to her in one of the hallways. She stopped walking and faced him.

"Hello, Harry."

"Um...I've got a question....." Harry said, trying to sound casual.

"So ask," Ebony raised an eyebrow as she said this. It was one of her habits to do that, don't ask the authoress why.

"What's up with you and Malfoy?" he blurted out.

"My, my...aren't you being nosy...Nothing's up with us..." Ebony said. It was indeed difficult to determine the expression on her face since she was extremely skilled at hiding her feelings. Everyone thought this was because of her cold-heartedness.

"But...how come you two've been with each other loads of times..?" asked Harry, still confused.

"Jealous, Potter?" Draco said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Many found out that he pleaded Ebony to teach him to Apparate and Disapparate at Hogwarts, and it turned out that it was easy once you were used to breaking the rules.

"What?! No! Of course not! Why would I be? I have Beingag!!! Harry protested.

"That's beside the point, Scarhead."

Harry was turning red and was unable to speak.

"Well, if you have nothing more to say, Potty, we'll be on our way," Draco said. He then turned to Ebony, "Coming?"

"No...I need to go to the Library, and you have a class," she answered.

"I'll take you there," he offered.

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own two feet, Draco. A few minutes more and you'll be late for Ancient Runes."

"All right then. See you later," and he disappeared.

"What are you standing there for, Potter? Go!" Ebony said, looking at Harry.

"Right," he said, walking away.

---

Transfiguration class for the Gryffindors was filled with suffering and despair. They were having a pointless lesson, which the authoress thinks can't possibly be used in the real world. Even Hermione Granger was having a hard time turning her chameleon into a picture of a rainbow.

Waving his wand to undo the damage done (his chameleon had sprouted feathers), Harry asked Ron,

"What d'you reckon's happening between Malfoy and Ebony??"

Ron shrugged. Beside him, Hermione laughed and said,

"Well isn't it _obvious_?"

"It won't be it you're not going to tell us, Hermione," said Ron.

She rolled her eyes at both of them.

"He fancies her," she said simply.

"No way," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Yes, he does! Don't you see the way he looks at her and talks to her like she's the most precious thing in the world? Ebony knows it, but she doesn't want to accept the fact that Malfoy likes her! I can't imagine anyone liking Malfoy back, so it's no surprise that she hates him," Hermione told them. She got a bit melodramatic at times.

Harry and Ron were speechless while Hermione had successfully transfigured her chameleon into a picture of a dazzling rainbow, therefore acquiring a twenty-point bonus for Gryffindor.


	12. Part the Eleven gah! it's so long!

(A/N: this one is rather twisted of me to write..and it's the only part i really enjoyed writing...almost fell offa my seat....hahaha..have fun reading, you guys...because this is like the major humor part of my ficcie...my main attraction? or distraction? whatever....you go pondering for awhile as you read on.....yeah, it's weird.)

**Chapter Eleven: **Hare-y Potter and the Sorcerer's Pets

Dinner at the Great Hall that night was enjoyable. It was as normal as it could have gotten in a school that taught magic. People were having a grand time talking, eating, or doing both at the same time, making them appear rude. Dumbledore looked down on the four House tables in front of him and smiled. He was happy to see his students happy, but was rather distracted by the fact that Professor Snape, who sat at the left end of the faculty table, was wearing a pair of dangling earrings shaped like little springs. They were pink and jiggly, and it was quite hypnotic the way they jiggled on like that. The headmaster was pondering on the sanity of the Potions master when the huge front doors of the Hall suddenly flew open.

A thousand pink, fluffy bunnies came hopping in.

Instead of screaming bloody murder, the students laughed like mad. This angered the bunnies and they started attacking everyone in their way. It was chaos.

Some had their wands out and were sending hexes towards the evil creatures. A second later, The Dark Lord, Voldemort, entered, wearing a lacey purple nightie and screaming,

"My dear beloved bunnies!!! Why hast thou forsaken me?!?! Come baaaaaacckkk!!!!!"

Ebony's eyes widened as she saw the figure of her deranged father, and Draco noticed this too.

"Listen, Ebony, I-"

"Tsk, tsk....Daddy's gone mad," she said, smirking. They stood up and got their wands from the pocket of their robes.

Draco laughed. An evil bunny was right behind him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ebony yelled, and the bunny behind Draco was body-bound.

"Thanks!" he said.

"Whatever."

The Gryffindor table was in total chaos too, just like the entire Great Hall. They were dueling with the bunnies and were quite successful. Beingag was dancing on top of the table, knocking down bunnies that came close to her.

Unknown to Harry, a bunny was lurking near his feet. The Boy-Who-Lived screamed in pain as the evil pink creature sank its teeth into Harry's ankle. He was instantly transformed into a purple bunny with a lightning-bolt scar on its forehead. Hermione saw him, motioned to Ron and yelled so everyone could hear,

"Don't let the bunnies bite you!!!!"

She then turned to Ron, "Get Harry and run for help!"

He nodded, picked up the purple bunny and ran to the Slytherin table to look for Ebony. He wasn't sure where she was. Ron finally found her, and he saw that she was starting to form a telepathic forcefield around herself, making her immune to bunny attacks.

"Ebony!" yelled Ron, "Harry's been bitten! Look at the sight of him! Can you change him back?!?"

She pointed her wand at the purple bunny in Ron's arms and said, "Nretur Incantatem!"

A second or so, Harry was back to normal.

"Thanks!" he told her, vanishing a bunny on the floor and running back to his table, followed by Ron.

"You shouldn't have helped him, Eb," Draco said as Ebony, yet again, raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" she replied. A bunny slammed face-first into her forcefield, which now covered Draco as well.

"Well, for one thing- Stupefy!" he yelled, stunning a skinny bunny, "For one thing, I hate Potter! And another thing...I HATE Potter!" he laughed.

"That's just one thing, Draco. Or are you just stupid to think that those two are different?" she said, disarming a rather fat bunny and then stunning it, "And you can't do anything about it. What's done is done. I've helped him already," she added.

Meanwhile, the faculty, led by Dumbledore, was busy tying up Wormtail and the Dark Lord, who was in a strait jacket at last. A dozen spells were put on his garment to stop him and his minion from escaping.

"Where is my daughter?" Voldemort asked, looking around the place, "Bring her to me, now! Or suffer the wrath of Voldie!!! The Greatest Bunny-boy of all time!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!!"

"I don't think so," Dumbledore stated. Then, he pointed his wand at Voldemort and said, "Slumberus!" and the poor, retarded wizard fell asleep.

Wormtail, on the other hand, was squirming on top of the table as Snape stood in front of him. There was something weird going on between them, but Snape snapped out of it and brought out a bottle of Veritaserum, the strongest truth-potion known to wizard-kind.

"No! Don't make me drink it! AAAGGGGHHH!!!" screamed Wormtail, and Snape poured the Veritaserum into his open mouth.

"Like, what is wrong with the Dark Lord, Wormie?" the greasy-haired professor asked.

"The Master is depressed and has gone cuckoo because he cannot defeat the boy called Harry Potter.."

Dumbledore approached them and asked some more questions.

"What are these....shocking pink bunnies doing here?"

"They escaped! I let them out!!!" replied Wormtail, right before he fainted.

All the evil bunnies have been stunned and captured except for one, which was sleeping soundly in Snape's arms. He was stroking it's head lightly and didn't want to let it go. McGonagall cajoled him into doing so, and he wiped away a stray tear from his eyes as he handed the bunny over to the headmaster. The Great Hall was a big mess.

Dumbledore told the prefects to usher the students back to their Common Rooms while he called the Ministry of Magic to apprehend He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-but-has-so-many-aliases along with his army of pink, fluffy pets.

(A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Bow down to the Great Bunny-boy......-drumroll, please!- Voldie!!!!! haha..yeah...that was twisted.....never thought voldemort would be that mad...and snape! snape!!! guess you know his hidden stories now, eh? who would've thought the potions prof had such a weak spot for pink bunnies? hehe.....hehe.....how utterly utterly weird was i to write that?!?!? please answer me!! review!!!!!!)


	13. Part the Twelve

(A/N: makes you want to hate me, doesn't it? used to it anyway......so the reviews, again...please don't forget...you can flame me all you want..as long as they're not those pointless, mindless ones that are of no use to me whatsoever...thanks...criticize the fic so i'll know how to make it better...i'd really appreciate it...thanks.....what else? hope you're enjoying....check if there are any grammatical errors and stuff...need them lots.....uhhm...btw, finished the "bored of the rings" parody....it was cool.......hehe....go read that too...uhm..yeah...thizizzit i suppose (inside joke here!!!)....yeah..did i thank you yet? anyway...'ere izt ze chaptre' twelf........it's rather short...think you're gonna like it...because i sure as hell don't...)

**Chapter Twelve:**Rumors, Romance and Regrets (A/N: no, really, i'm disgusted.)

The events that happened that night were soon forgotten and everything was back to normal. Classes resumed as usual and

the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry attended yet again to their busy schedules.

One sunny afternoon in Charms class, the nosy part of the Slytherins, which was a lot, had begun spreading rumors about what had happened to Voldemort, and why he got that way. Pansy told Ebony that You-Know-Who ate chicken heads, turning him into a lunatic.

"And I suppose it's hereditary. _You'll_ go mad anytime soon, Riddle, I bet," Pansy said, laughing.

"Eating chicken heads is hereditary?" interrupted Draco, who slid beside Ebony on the row of chairs.

Pansy turned beet-red, "In her case, yes! She's crazy!!!"

"Then you better watch out, Parkinson. You might wake up one day...dead. Or rather, you won't wake up at all," Ebony told her calmly.

Pansy's eyes widened in horror.

"You can't do that!!!!!!"

"Oh, and you're sure?"

"Believe me, Pansy, Ebony has a knack for doing what she says," said Draco with a very obvious smirk.

"Not if....if I kill her first!!" said the pug-faced Slytherin, as she backed away and sat on her seat.

"How weird was that?" asked Draco, looking at the brunette beside him.

"No weirder than I am," she replied.

"You are _not_ weird...well, not _that_ much."

"This from the prat who called me _Freak Lady?_"

Draco's usually pale face turned bright pink.

"I thought so," Ebony said with a satisfied smile.

---

The Slytherin Common Room was it's usual dark and dreary self, but at that moment it was empty, except, of course, for Ebony, who was lost in deep thought. She watched the full moon in awe. It was past midnight, but, as most vampires were, she was wide awake.

Draco was actually watching her from the shadows, and was hiding behind a pillar that led to the Boy's Dormitories. He didn't exactly know why he was doing that, but it amused him to be watching Ebony nonetheless.

Draco's POV:

_What is with me?!? I don't even know what I feel anymore! Am I the same Draco Malfoy I was before? This is damn confusing!_

_I can't.....It's not..possible...Am I really...ugh.....this isn't right....But..... she's so....captivating........_

Walking very silently that it was like he was gliding, Draco came up behind her and covered her eyes with both of his hands.

"You know I hate this pathetic game, Draco Malfoy," she told him, moving Draco's hands away. He sat beside her on the couch.

"Why must you hate everything?" he asked teasingly.

"I don't hate everything."

"Really? Name one thing you don't hate," Draco said, wishing that the answer would be him.

"Let's see..." she smirked, "I don't hate hating everything."

Draco smiled and sighed. He leaned back into the sofa and put his feet up on the table. He wasn't exactly planning on saying anything, most especially about how he felt. It seemed that he was pretty darn sure about how he felt for her by now.

Ebony interrupted his musings with a question.

"What brings you here?"

"I heard you," he replied, finally admitting his feelings to himself.

"I wasn't making any noise."

"I...well, yeah, you weren't. I just thought _someone_ might still be awake this time of night...and as prefect, I should go check up on that," Draco answered.

Silence.

"I've been wondering, Draco....ever since Potter asked me......"

"What? You listen to Potty-the-Scarhead-Who-Lived now?"

"It's just....damn, it doesn't matter. I'll shut up," she said, looking down on the floor.

"No! Don't! Go on...I'm sorry...."

"Well, he asked what was up with you and me......"

Draco definitely wasn't expecting her question. And Ebony, most assuredly, wasn't expecting his answer.

He conjured up a black rose with a wave of his wand and offered it to her.

"Do you get it now?" he asked, pronouncing each word a bit shakily. He was wondering what was happening to him. Draco Malfoy never got nervous around girls.

All she did was to stare at him. There was a long pause before she spoke.

"I get it....but it's against my will to accept it..." she stood up and walked to her dormitory.

Draco vanished the rose in his hand and sank into the couch feeling nothing but hurt.


	14. Part the Thirteen

(A/N: been a while since i last typed....i figured, "why bother when no one reads it?"...well.....i thought it was rather pointless to upload the fic....but then my arm-twisting friends cajoled me into doing so...it's still gonna be available for future generations, i suppose....nothing is keeping me going.....no reviews, no comments, nothing.......really......so anyway, i've been completely busy these days...high-school life sucks bad...all the pressure one can't stand..i have to do 2 paintings after i type this up...my internet connection's gone totally slow......urgh..hopefully some poor soul stumbles upon my fanfic and gets entranced by it so that that person (or people, who really knows?) will spread the word and soon it will reach our dear j.k. rowling and she'll be so amazed (i really wish) that she'll go look for lil' ol' me and tell me that she wants me to publish my writings and then i'll yell in excitement and say, "of course!" and then i'll be so famous that all the people who ever hurt me will want to be my best friend because i'm one rich writer and stuff and now i realize that i'm being completely unrealistic that i should just shut up.....-sighs- ..only in my dreams, yeah........oh well, at least i dream...here ya go....chappie thirteen.....nice and long..)

**Chapter Thirteen: **Quarrel at the Quidditch Pitch

The next morning, Ebony woke up and saw a bunch of black roses on her bedside table. She rolled her eyes and brought out her wand.

"Deletrius..." she muttered, and the roses disappeared. She got up and thought things over.

Ebony's POV:

_Why can't he understand???? Why won't he listen??? And why, why, why does he have to care about me?!? _

_This is one of the most impossible things I've ever encountered - to have....."feelings"...Excluding hate, depression, anger and boredom.....Anger, maybe....or just annoyance...I'm too confused to even bother to think about this....even I don't understand what my mind and...heart tells me....._

_It just feels really weird to know that someone actually....cares. No one's ever done that to me before. There was this guy back at the Vampire House, but I don't think it was real...we were just friends...JUST FRIENDS. _

_Draco's not even a real friend. I hated him, loathed him, despised him and....wait, why am I using the past tense? I still feel hate towards him...but it's different......This is something new...What is this feeling????_

_I don't want this!!! I most certainly don't need to be....loved! I'm cold-hearted and trained to rid myself of emotions...and yet..._

She went into the bathroom, took a shower and changed her clothes into the usual ankle-length black dress. She headed out the door of her dormitory and walked out into the Common Room.

There weren't many people that time of the day, Ebony noticed. Most of them were still sleeping since it was a Saturday after all. But, unfortunately, the person she had been wanting to avoid was there, and it was he who first saw her.

"Ebony!" Draco exclaimed, running towards her, "I'm really, really sorry about-"

She held up her hand to silence him.

"Spare me."

Then she walked away.

Pansy strolled over to Draco happily, a nasty smile lingering upon her lips.

"Tough luck, Draco....You always _were_ terrible with women and long-term relationships...you never had one!"

"Shut up, Pansy...Just because things didn't work out between you and me doesn't mean-"

"Well you blew it! Falling in love with Granger!! How absurd! And I'm sure, _you_ will not succeed with Riddle too!"

"I'll make it work somehow....." Draco said, not looking at her. The expression on his face was as if he was planning something.

"No, you -" Pansy began, but he cut her off."

"Yes, I definitely WILL!!" shouted Draco, storming out of the Common Room.

---

**Flashback: **(A/N: just thought i'd add this in....)

It was almost dawn when Draco entered the Girl's Dormitory. He got there by Apparating, and he made sure that he wouldn't wake anyone up, even if he wanted to talk to Ebony about what just happened that night. He knew that he had made her angry, but he was more than determined to make it all up to her. Carrying a bunch of black roses, he tiptoed his way towards Ebony's bed. He placed the flowers on her bedside table quietly and just stood there, feeling bliss just to be in her presence.

As he stared down on Ebony's sleeping figure, he realized how stupid he was.

Draco's POV:

_She was always right there in front of me and I didn't notice?!?! How thick are you, Draco?!? Why didn't you just befriend her when you had the chance? _

_That day she was transferred to Slytherin was rather shocking....I immediately made her mad at me the moment she walked in.....but she was being so...irksome then...always calling me a stupid prat....._

_Everything's so different now....I enjoy her company, I like being with her, I never want to leave her side! It feels really weird to care for someone who doesn't care what the rest of the world does...It's weird to love someone who can't even love herself..._

He bent down and looked closely at her face, as if seeing her for the first time. He observed her skin that was so pale that it was almost ghostly, her closed eyes that turned electric blue when she was really mad, her nose, her lips, and every feature of her delicate face. (A/N: i'm doing this on the spot...forgive me for the stupidity!!!) Ebony rolled over to her other side, away from him without her knowledge.

Draco snapped out of his mesmerized state and looked at his watch. Everyone would be waking up soon.

_I'll get to you..._

With a yawn, he disapparated out of the Girl's Dormitory to go to his room, where he decided to forget about the idea of sleeping again.

**End Flashback.**

---

Harry and Ron were at the Quidditch Field practicing by themselves while Hermione stayed at the Library by herself. Ebony was at the stands, but she wasn't paying much attention to the two because she was lost in her thoughts, yet again. She finished off her Blood Lollipop, her lips as pale as ever.

Harry threw a Bludger towards Ron, who avoided it in time. They were up in the air, Ron circling the goal posts when someone from below yelled at them.

"HEY! Have you two gits seen Ebony?" It was Draco.

Suddenly, Ron swooped down and yelled at the blonde Slytherin.

"Don't you dare hurt her, Malfoy!!! You've done enough damage with Hermione! It's all about breaking girl's hearts with you, isn't it?" Ron raised his fist, "You better stop it!"

Draco, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow, "Who said anything about hurting her, Weasel? I just want to know where the hell she is!!!"

Harry flew towards them and calmed Ron down. He then turned to Draco and said, "If you ever do anything to make her cry, Malfoy, you're going to have to deal with us."

"What are you?!?! Ebony's bodyguards?!?!?! I can't even imagine anyone hurting her! For one thing, she can defend herself better than you gits can, and another, I do_ not _want to make her cry, or harm her, or do anything that will anger her! Do I make myself clear, Scarhead?"

"Fine. She's over there," Harry answered, pointing at the top of the stands.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Potter," he said, just before he Disapparated.

"Hermione was right," Ron told Harry, "he _does_ fancy her.

Draco appeared beside Ebony with a loud crack. She saw him and looked away.

"We need to talk," he said.

Ebony ignored him as he sat down and began speaking.

"Last night was really....unpleasant for you, maybe..since I know you're not used to that...I wasn't myself and now I came here to say I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Still, Ebony remained silent.

"Can you even hear me, Ebony?"

"I hear you, I just don't want to listen," she said, finally.

"Well you better! Because what I have to say is important!"

"It is to you; it's not to me."

"I thought you liked me, Ebony! Why are you acting like this?!?!" Draco said.

"You thought wrong," she told him. Draco was aghast.

Remember when I said I hate everything?" Ebony asked.

Draco nodded.

"You _are_ part of that everything."

Ebony stated it as simply as she could, the emotion in her voice completely absent.

"So you hate me now?!? I don't understand you! Or even what I feel for you!!!" he was yelling now, "Why don't you like me to like you?!? To love you?!? I can't just stop what I feel, Ebony!"

"I have my reasons for not liking you, Malfoy."

"What are they?!" he asked, standing up.

The two Gryffindors turned to look at them. They were watching the heated argument between Draco and Ebony when Ron got hit by a Bludger on the side of his head. He fell off his broom and screamed. Ebony got to her senses, stood up, and used her telepathy to lower Ron safely down to the ground. Draco noticed this and stated a very unlikely idea.

"You have feelings for Weasley, don't you?"

Ebony raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Now I know you're crazy. You've gone off your trolley!"

"So you don't?"

"Of course not! He fell off his broom and almost died! You expect me to do nothing when I can do something?!?" Ebony was starting to get angry now, and her eyes were turning into a shade of fiery blue. "Listen, Malfoy, if you don't stop this madness you speak of. I'll -"

"You think I'm mad?!? Crazy?!? Loony?!? I think so too, Ebony! Because it's what love does to people! It's what you've been causing me!!! I'm going nuts just thinking about you and you think I like it when you pretend you don't care?!? I don't! I don't like it one bit!!" Draco was screaming his head off as Ebony continued to stare at him. Harry and Ron, meanwhile, had left.

"_Damn it!! Why are you doing this to me, Draco?! You don't know how much pain this gives me...."_ she thought, as she looked down on the floor.

"Look here!" he told her, his tone of fury and confusion. Draco placed his hand on her chin, made her look at him and brought his face close to hers until they were centimeters apart. Ebony's eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

"Please don't do this, Draco....It..hurts.." she said. Her tears had fallen down her cheeks.

"_You're_ telling _me_ how much it hurts? That's nothing compared to what _I_ feel!"

"I can't...take this.."

Draco had a concerned look on his face.

"Why? Is there something wrong with me? What do you mean? If there's something you don't like about me, I'll change it for you...."

Ebony stood up in anger.

"Stop asking these questions of pointlessness! Shut the hell up!!!!!!!"

All of a sudden, everything in the Quidditch Pitch floated, except for Ebony and Draco. The chairs, the banners, and even the goal posts hung in mid-air. Draco was stunned to see such things. His eyes grew wide as the trunk of balls almost hit him. He ducked and then looked at Ebony. Her eyes were shut tight and she had a pained expression on her face. What was happening was, this incident was a sign that Ebony Riddle was losing control of her powers, which worried Draco a lot.

"Ebony!!! What are you doing?!? Stop it!!!!" he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and lightly shaking her. It was no use.

"Wake up!! Don't do this!!" he yelled.

She opened her eyes, which were completely black and pupil-less. Then, without warning, everything fell back on the ground as Ebony fainted into Draco's arms.

(A/N: i don't like this chappie...draco goes OOC...haha...dramote (drama emote)....yeah..it's just weird...i said before that i don't really support this dm/eb thing.....so i'm a bit of a downer for the fans...i doubt that there are any, though....ah well...so i'll go shut up now....the A/N's aren't _that_ important anyway....hmpf! -sobs?- oh, cool!! "don't let me get me" is playing on my radio....it's soooo fitting for ebony......okay then...til the next chapter!!! -graviora manent....-)


	15. Part the Fourteen

(A/N: awww....thanks soooo, soooo much for the nice people out there who reviewed....aww...so sweet...let me tell you all, that i'm a huge liar!!!! bwahahahahaha!!!!! neh, just kidding...thankies, really..i'm sorta inspired to upload the next parts...oh! **and special mention...to that person, helena of sweden? **yeah...well, i gotta tell you....there ain't gonna be any f---ing in this story...you used the f-word so i just thought i should bleep it up....haha..yes, i'm weird that way...i don't do lemons as of now...ya gotta wait for the pointless one in the third fic...but i'm not sure if i'll have the energy to type some more soon.....i am still in school for crying out loud! another thing...to answer your question of "why don't you (me) like draco?"....well, it's rather simple...because he's a STUPID PRAT! mwahahahahaha!!! i don't know why, really....i just know that i've been biased against him ever since i read the books...but if he acts a little better..and not be the arrogant prat that he is...i might not be biased against the Amazing, bouncing ferret-prat....and...i don't know why you like my story...i thought you're about the dm/hg thing....ah well...(a bit pessimistic, aren't i?)...hope you like it then...ooh, the a/n is long..okay, back to what you're interested in: the fic...(you're interested in that!?!?!?!)...it's getting kinda novel-ish..and i'm too busy so i might not upload a lot these days....-sighs-..but i like it that i get to keep you hanging and waiting for the next chaps...haha..so..to shut up now.........................)

**Chapter Fourteen: **_Inter spem et metum _(Between hope and fear)

Madam Pomfrey told Draco to put Ebony down on a bed when he arrived at the Hospital Wing.

"You two again? What happened now?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Well, she fainted....and everything in the....the Quidditch Pitch......floated...I....think it...was..her fault......I..I couldn't do anything...and..and...." Draco said, scared. He couldn't finish his sentence anymore, so Madam Pomfrey handed him a bottle of Calming Draught.

"Drink it, Mr. Malfoy. It'll help lots," the Healer said, "Now, about Ms. Riddle.....I can't do much but wait until she wakes up. I'm having a bit of trouble with these telepaths. Don't _ever _make them mad...The results would be horrendous! You're lucky she didn't blow your head off, dear. Just let her rest...I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Draco sat on a chair beside Ebony's bed while drinking the sky-blue potion. He smiled as he let the blue liquid flow through his throat, remembering how he got a zero in Potions because of Ebony.

---

Harry and his girlfriend, Beingag Creziemeeh, decided to visit the sick Slytherin, Ebony, the next day. Draco wasn't there anymore and she was wide awake.

"I will seeeng tooo make you feeeeel better, Pathetic One!!!!" Beingag said, starting to sing "Bring Me to Life" by a Muggle-band called Evanescence.

"Er....I think you should stop now, Beingag dear. If you sing any more, Ebony won't be alive!" Harry interrupted jokingly.

Unfortunately, his girlfriend didn't take it that way.

"Fine!!! You don't like me singing, Harry?!? Goodbye then!!!!!!" Beingag yelled, leaving the Hospital Wing angrily.

"She has such a short temper," Ebony said.

Harry nodded, "But I like her."

"Of course you do, Harry. It's your choice, I guess.."

"Listen, Ebony....Don't be mad or anything but....."

Draco was standing by the doorway, eavesdropping, because Madam Pomfrey told him that Ebony didn't want to see him. He was pained because of what the school Healer said, and more especially because it was Ebony who told her to say it.

Meanwhile, Harry pushed through with his question,

"...what is it that you really feel for Malfoy?"

Her eyes grew wide and Harry saw this so he said in defense, "Please don't get angry! Please! I just wanted to know!"

"All right, how much did Malfoy, the git, pay you to ask me that? Or is he blackmailing you?"

Harry was shocked; so was Draco.

"He...didn't pay me anything....this isn't blackmail...Ron and I were just wondering..." Harry said.

"Fine then. If you really want to know, ask Granger," she told him.

"We did. She doesn't know either."

Ebony sighed, "I'm really confused, Harry. It's driving me mad.....I don't know what to feel, what to think or anything!"

"It's the way you're supposed to feel when you're in-love, Ebony. It was the same way I felt with Beingag."

"Love sucks and I'm not in-love, that's all I'm sure of," she stated.

There was a silence between the two and it was broken by Draco entering the room. He had a glum look on his face, like he had just come from a funeral.

Ebony reacted immediately.

"You shouldn't be here! Go away!" she said, furiously waving him off.

"I think I better go. You two need to sort things out," said Harry.

"No! _He _should leave, not you, Harry!" Ebony exclaimed.

"I _should._"

"Yeah, Potter....door's right over there," Draco told him as he pointed at the entryway of the Hospital Wing.

"See you," Harry told them and left.

Draco turned towards Ebony, who looked away and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey," he greeted, unsure of what to say.

"Leave. Now. Don't come back. Ever," she ordered.

"No."

"Go. Away."

"No," he said stubbornly. He sat down at the foot of her bed and sighed, "How are you feeling, Eb?"

"Hateful."

"Is it because of me?"

"Obviously."

He couldn't think of anything else to talk to her about. Ebony, on the other hand, looked at him and asked,

"Why are you doing this, Draco?"

"Doing what?"

"Hurting me."

"I hurt you?! Believe me, Ebony, that's the last thing I would want to do," he replied.

"Well, you already did."

"I'm really sorry then. Please, I'm begging you now...forgive me."

She hesitated but said, without emotion,

"Fine. But don't expect me to like you, because I don't. I really, really don't."

The second she said this, Draco's face fell. It was as if his heart was shattered into a million, tiny pieces that the authoress isn't sure what to make of. Nevertheless, he was determined to not give up.

(A/N: -yawns- it's too late to be awake at this hour........might not type tomorrow....if there are more reviews then i will.......but i doubt it...good night to you all..because it's nighttime here....hehe....nytie-nyt-nyt..!)


	16. Part the Fifteen i'm getting tired!

(A/N: and _I _said i wouldn't upload....proof that i lie.........quidque...-yells, "Hostes aliengeni me abduxerunt!!!"-....)

**Chapter Fifteen: **A Dragon's Plea

The cold prison cells of Azkaban were not enough to keep the Dark Lord from clinging to his sanity. Even the Dementors were having a hard time forcing him to go mad. It was amazing how Voldemort kept his head straight all that time. It had already taken eight Dementors to perform the dreaded Dementor's Kiss on him, and still You-Know-Who was smiling. They all thought that it was odd and creepy, but the Ministry of Magic officials weren't able to come up with a solution to make Voldemort stop. They decided to kill him instead, but the authoress doubts that their plans would be fulfilled. She has foreseen it, and yet she doesn't want to spoil everything for her dear readers.

---

Ebony was sitting upside-down on a chair in the Slytherin Common Room again, reading the book Harry gave her for Christmas. Draco strode in, saw her immediately and smiled. She was still giving him the cold shoulder but Draco was persistent on asking her to become his girlfriend, and he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Unfortunately, it was the only answer Ebony would give him.

"No," she told him when he asked. That was the twenty-ninth time he had been refused by her, and he was getting sick of it.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you," she replied. It was her answer everytime Draco asked her that question.

This had been going on for days and it was _always_ the same dialogue between them. It was time for a change.

"What do I have to do for you to like me?" Draco said.

Ebony stood up and faced him.

"You can do whatever you want, and it still wouldn't work," she said.

With a smirk, Draco grabbed her by the waist and said,

"Whatever _I want_? Are you sure about that? Because if you are...."

She gave him a glare that was enough to turn him into stone.

"Don't even think about it, Malfoy."

Draco sighed and let her go. He was hesitant, but he would rather do that than make Ebony mad again. He wanted his head the way it usually was: attached to his body, and not blown up into oblivion.

"You're making this hard for me, Ebony!" he exclaimed.

"Duh."

"Now tell me what you want me to do so you'd at least try to like me!"

"Anything _you_ would do would be pointless. All your pathetic little pleas are futile," she answered, sitting down again. She crossed her legs and began reading again.

Everyone in the Common Room was watching with great interest. Most of the occupants there were girls, and they were staring at Draco to see what he would do next. Many of them wished that they were in Ebony's shoes at that moment, but too bad for them, because Ebony didn't lend her shoes to anyone. (A/N: i actually laughed at that one, really!)

What Draco did was to bend down until his face was level with Ebony's, take the book from her, put it down on the table, and just stare directly into her eyes. It was a rather confusing sight to see if you had just walked in then, and you wouldn't really know the events that were happening at that time.

All the girls there were whispering among themselves, obviously talking about Draco and Ebony. Even Pansy Parkinson couldn't just say her thoughts aloud. As if time was centered upon the two, who were both silent, no one in the Slytherin Common Room could focus on whatever it was they were doing before. All eyes were on the blonde Slytherin prefect and the cold-hearted girl in front of him.

Ebony didn't flinch, twitch or even breathe. She just stared back at Draco, like daggers were coming out of her eyes, which were very slowly turning into blue. With the way she acted, many thought that she didn't have a heart. But she had one, it just wasn't fit to feel pity or to love. Ebony's heart was ice, and it never melted. It only exists to pump blood throughout her body so she could still live.

"Are you planning on doing this all day, Malfoy?" she finally said, breaking the silence between them. Her eyes were still fixed on Draco.

"I can do this all day. Since you won't let me love you, or even tell me what I can do to make you fond of me, I think I shall just stay here forever, staring at your lovely face throughout eternity," he replied, smirking.

"Fine with me. Because," she stood up, "I'm leaving."

Draco seized her wrist and made her stop. He got to his feet.

"You're not going anywhere," he ordered.

"You can't make me like you. What makes you think you can boss me around?"

"You're _still_ not going anywhere...not until you tell me what I have to do for you to love me."

"You're really stubborn, you know that?" Ebony told him.

"If that's what it takes, I'll _be _stubborn."

"Okay, whatever. You could start by going to the moon and getting me some moon rocks so I can use them for a potion. A Malfoy isn't meant to serve, you say, but that's what you want, isn't it? You're planning on doing anything_ I _say, and I don't even know if it's going to work at all. I have much doubt in that, Malfoy, that it won't disappoint you," Ebony said as he continued to gaze at her in perseverance.

Draco thought it over.

"You _are_ _unbelievable," _he said, and then disappeared with a loud crack.

"That stupid prat took me seriously!"

(A/N: DRACO FOEDA!!! ECCE! STULTUS! hahahahahahahahaha!!!! tsk, tsk, tsk....all of you, go brush up on your latin skills.....i demand you to! i won't tell anyone what these latin a/n's mean....unless, of course, you review! i really need these comments of yours..they're a great, great help! pweese? pweety pweety pweese? (that ain't latin, guys!) i'm begging now! hehe...yeah..-chants, "i uploaded, i uploaded!" and then Draco appears beside her. "You're supposed to go to the moon, moron!" she tells him. A shocked expression befalls the face of the Slytherin and he hits his forehead with his palm upon realizing his stupidity. Then, in a second, he is gone. "Off to the moon, ye blitherin' idiot!" the authoress says, calling after him. Unfortunately, she was heard. Draco reappears and brings out his wand, "Stupefy!" he yells, the spell hitting the authoress. He............................................................)


	17. Part the Sixteen

(A/N: ooh...sorry about that. i was stunned by a stupid little prat....no mercy! no mercy! is he mad because i won't let ebony say 'yes' to him? hmm...most probably....i just got revived by some wizard in white...i opened my eyes to see gandalf....but when i opened my mouth to say something, he vanished! oh well...he must've found out that he made a mistake of reviving me...and now that i'm back, i will make draco's life a living hell! in this fic, anyway....haha..haha....hahahahahaha! my multiple-personality disorder is striking up again....uh-oh...before it gets worse, i better type this up....)

**Chapter Sixteen: **A Vampire's Downfall

Later that day, Draco reappeared in the Room of Requirement, wet and carrying a bunch of moon rocks in his hand. He was looking rather tired when Ebony entered, although he had a silly little smile on his face when he saw her.

"Here you go," he said, handing her the moon rocks, "Now you _have to _like me," he added with a smirk.

Ebony rolled her eyes at him as she pocketed the moon rocks.

"You really went there?"

"Yeah...it was raining, actually..."

"So I noticed," she said, eyeing Draco's robes. She brought out her wand and dried him with a spell.

"Thanks," he replied.

There was a short silence between them, and to break it, Draco took hold of Ebony by the waist and smirked.

"Does this mean I have a chance of getting you now?" he asked.

"I'll have to think about it," she answered.

"Have you thought about it yet?"

"No."

"Well, think about it."

"I might if you let me go."

"What if I don't want to?" Draco asked teasingly.

"You're going to die right now if you don't," Ebony threatened.

"That's all right...At least this way I get to die with you in my arms."

"Just let me go, Draco."

"Just let me love you, Ebony."

She placed the tip of her wand on his neck, just below his chin.

"Hands off, Malfoy."

Draco sighed and released her. He was aware of what was going to happen if you made Ebony mad.

"Gratias, and now I have to go," Ebony said. (A/N: do i still have to tell you what that latin word means? i would think it's rather obvious! oh all right....it's "thank you"...)

"No! Wait! Don't go!" Draco exclaimed, pulling her back by her wrist. At that moment, someone entered the room in a puff of smoke. They stared at that person incredulously.

"Goyle?!?!" Draco said, finally recognizing the boy who stood at the doorway.

"Now I get my revenge!" Goyle yelled, holding up a sharp knife.

"Drop that!" ordered Draco. Ebony was standing beside him, quite surprised.

"I am NOT taking orders from anybody anymore, Malfoy! All those times everyone thought I was dumb and didn't know anything....I'm here to prove that they are wrong!!! You didn't care about Crabbe and me! We were just stupid, unintelligent bodyguards to you! We're never treated as your friends! You think of us as....as..."

"Filth?" Ebony suggested.

"Exactly! We're like....like..." Goyle couldn't think of anything.

"Rubbish?" Ebony said again.

"Yes! You think we're happy but we're not! It's as if we're....we're....uh..."

"Invisible?"

"Precisely! How do you know these things, Riddle?"

Ebony raised an eyebrow at him.

"Like it matters, Goyle. We see your point, so you can shut up now," she answered. Draco just stared at her, then at Goyle, then back at Ebony again.

"No! I will not shut up until damage has been done to both of you!" Goyle had a mischievous smile on his face, the one where it looked like he was thinking of a plan to eat more food than Crabbe. "And I know just how to do it!!!"

In a split-second, Goyle hurled the knife towards Ebony. She wasn't aware of what happened, but when she looked down on herself, she saw the knife sticking out of her stomach. It might have been shock, or probably because Ebony lacked emotions, but she didn't show any reaction to the knife protruding from her digestive system.

"It doesn't hurt," she said, noticing Draco's expression, "Really."

"It's not supposed to hurt yet, Riddle!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Goyle!??!?!" Draco asked, his voice filled with anger.

Goyle smiled his evil smile, "It's poisoned!!!" he laughed like a maniac and ran off, leaving Draco with Ebony.

"Poisoned?" she said, pulling out the knife and examining it, "Oh...so that's why...I..I feel....dizzy........."

The room immediately filled itself with potions and antidotes, and a bed appeared in the middle of the room.

"You better sit down, Eb," Draco said, helping her towards the bed, "I'm not going to let him get away with this!" he told her as he began to run towards the door.

"Wait!"

He did.

"Oh damn...the poison's...working......." Ebony said as she lay down on the bed weakly.

"Damn is right...What do you want me to do?" Draco asked her worriedly.

"Uhh..." she scanned the shelves, "Purple...antidote.....second..shelf...near the...door......hurry.." Ebony was getting sicker by the second as Draco dashed off to get the potion. She drank it and, unfortunately, fainted.

"Ebony! Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" he said, cursing some more.

Draco shook her, trying to wake her up. When that didn't work, he looked for any familiar potion that he could use. As fate would have it, there weren't any. He shrugged, brought out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Ennervate!" he exclaimed.

A minute later, but what seemed like hours to Draco, her eyes opened. The first thing Ebony saw was Draco's face staring at her up-close.

"Are you all right, Ebony? Are you hurt? Tell me if anything's hurt! How's your head? The potion -"

"I'm fine, thanks...What happened?" she asked, straightening herself up.

"You fainted after drinking the antidote! Did I do something wrong?! Is it my fault? I'm sorry if it is! I didn't -"

"Draco! It's fine...not your fault......I forgot to shake the bottle first..." she explained.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah...somewhat dizzy....but good..Thanks again..." she said, and surprisingly, hugging him.

Draco had a dreamy look on his face which disappeared when she let go.

"As much as I want to keep you here, I think it's better if I take you to the Hospital Wing...." he suggested as he stood up.

She smiled at him feebly while he helped her up to her feet.

"Right...erm....listen..would it be all right if you or anyone else didn't visit me until I'm well? It's just....I want to..um...think.." she said.

"As you wish, Ebony....I'd do anything for thee..."

"Okay, would you stop that?"

"As you wish," he said with a smirk. He held out his arm for her to take, "Shall we go?"

Ebony took it and nodded. And they made their way to the Hospital Wing.

(A/N: all i can say is...i'm disgusted.....no matter how many times you plead me to like that stupid prat, it's never going to work! i can't force myself to like him! eeeeewwww.....i'm sorry to disappoint you...but i just can't like malfoy...(that actually depends on the reviews...if i have good reviews and many reviews, i _might_ just like him...but i doubt it!!)...nah...even reviewing ain't gonna work, dudes! hahahahahaha!!! nevah! never shall i hate a stupid prat more than i hate draco malfoy! haha...!!! this chappie's a bit odd for me...i had to rethink all the romance movies i've ever watched, and there were only a few...i don't like mushy movies....i like uhm...marvel movies (spiderman! yeah! and x-men!)...and of course, hp...but i liked the princess diaries...and school of rock and shrek...and ah well..this is getting pointless....like anyone cares what i like...haha...gotta zip up my mouth now...and do some homework..though i don't wanna...-sighs-...til the next chapter...........)


	18. Part the Seventeen

(A/N: and so here ya go! **to answer why harry dear is not with cho or ginny!!!! **why? because the poor boy's with beingag! hehe...just kidding.....well, i got tired of having harry get his heart broken...so we thought that he should have a bit of fun and happy times in his life...and beingag provides that...she's, um...the constant source of laughter for our dear boy-wizard.......and besides, he's not the main character of _this_ fic! so bully for him!!! hahaha!!! and btw....i won't write the fifth fanfic in these series anymore....i'm too busy with school and stuff, so i decided to stop...i can't! all my energy is being wasted on it..! and in this one too! although, of course, i'll finish this fic first...see if i get good reviews...they really mean a lot to a writer, you know...it's what keeps us going! if there will be people who'll push me to upload the 2nd-4th fics..i might do it...or not...depends, really...i don't think my fics are any good anyway....i think they're rather pointless.....yeah...but since i have gotten death threats by my classmates if i don't finish this, i'll just type up the next chapters till it's done....awright? awright! so..ok........)

**Chapter Seventeen: **Encounter with the Mudblood

Over the next few days, Ebony dominated Draco Malfoy's thoughts. He was extremely worried about her, whether or not she'll be all right, or if he would ever get to see her again. Remembering the events that happened between them before, he realized something, but unfortunately, the authoress doesn't know what.

So far, he had told Harry, Ron, Beingag and some other Slytherins not to visit her in the Hospital Wing. He told them that she was quite sick and didn't want any visitors. The time had come for him to tell Hermione about it, which made him a little nervous. He found her in the Library, doing her Potions homework.

Draco approached her, and wondered why his heart beat faster than usual. Hermione saw him and, judging by her expression, was startled.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked haughtily.

"Er....I haven't exactly....apologized...for..that..that thing I did at the...Yule Ball, h-have I?" he said, trying to sound normal.

"No, you haven't."

"Uh..well, I'm sorry then, Granger...I d-didn't know wh-what I was doing..and I p-probably had t-too much to d-drink...." he lied.

"All right," Hermione said, looking down at her piece of parchment, "I'm sorry for slapping your face, even though you deserved it."

"What! I did not deserve it, you filthy Mudblood! That was a mistake! Take it back!" he yelled. A lot of the students around shushed him, but he didn't care about them at all. All the hate he felt for Hermione made him furious at her, and he couldn't help himself from loathing her.

"The only mistake here is me conversing with you, Malfoy! What is it that you really want?!?!" she said, starting to get angry at him.

"I only came here to tell you that Ebony doesn't want any visitors from _your_ kind!"

"That's not what _I_ heard from Harry and Ron! She doesn't want you to visit her either!"

"Ah, what do Potty and the Weasel know?! Those two dunderheads are worthless!"

"_Excuse me?_ If they're worthless, what would you call yourself?" Hermione asked, glaring at him.

Draco smirked and said, "Me? I'm Draco Malfoy, the Dashing, Debonair Prince of Slytherin! I could tell you a lot more if you want, Granger. But it's just going to be a waste of time talking to a stupid, little Mudblood..." (A/N: i _cannot_ believe how arrogant he is!)

"Well, it's been nice talking with you, Malfoy....NOT!" she stood up, gathered her things and left.

"_It's been nice loving and hating you, Granger. I'm over you, and I've found someone better....that is, when she's ready," _he thought, as he took a seat opposite the chair Hermione sat on.

Draco's POV:

_This is hell! I can't live with her, and I can't live without her! I can only hope she gets better soon, or I may have no chance of getting her.....Ha! Draco Malfoy? No chance of getting the woman he desires?! Since when did _that_ happen? It's as if telling me that the world is flat!_

_It's damn peculiar what I feel...It's like, when she hates you, it makes you want her even more...but there's still that fear.....Even though I haven't experienced it much, I'm still afraid of being rejected....Here come the "what if's"...._

_What if she still detests me after all I've done?! No, wait....I got a smile out of her already..that has _got to _count for something.....No one's ever made her smile like that....._

_But what if she still says 'no'? Ebony is so unpredictable...and.....enchanting...but she's mostly hateful...Why did I have to fall for her?!? Curse this heart! _

_Damn it all....Oh god, just let her live...please......I can't...I mustn't lose her..._

He began working on his homework and did that for the rest of the day. It was late in the afternoon when Professor Snape entered the Library, trying to curb his giggly feeling. He saw Draco poring over a stack of books.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape greeted, attempting to hide his girlish voice. (A/N: yes people, he _is_ gay.)

"Yes, Professor?" Draco replied, looking up at him.

You will be rather pleased to know that Mr. Goyle has been, like, expelled. And that's for, like, trying to kill My Voldie's daughter, even though she's like, totally immortal!" Snape said, failing at the attempt. Draco was disgusted at the Head of Slytherin House, but to be polite, he didn't show it.

"Yes, thank you very much, Professor, would that be all?"

"Duh, no! I'm not done yet! Let me finish....I would also like to say that I am awarding points to you for saving Ms. Riddle's life, and like, an additional twenty points because, like, you're a prefect! And let's see, another ten points for...well, nothing!"

"Uh...thank you, sir."

"Before I, like, go, Draco," he said, pronouncing Draco's name sweetly, "I suppose you'd like to know that Ms. Riddle has fully recovered and has asked me to, like, tell you that she will be waiting over yonder! I mean, somewhere near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy...I think that's all...and like, tell her to tell her father that -" Snape was cut off by Madam Pince who ushered him out of the Library for being too gay. Or because the author wants him to just go away for the love of adorable animals!

Draco jumped up from his chair excitedly, not even bothering to fix the books he borrowed. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and hurried to the Room of Requirement.

(A/N: this is gonna be a short one....okay, so i won't be ruining the uhh...excitement? yeah...i would just like to react on this: snape is gay in my fic....hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! nah...it's just a humor plot-point...it's freaky comedy....i only thought that if anyone was going to be gay in this fic, it would be snape...i am of a twisted mind...hehehe...ok...-shuts up-..)


	19. Part the Eighteen

(A/N: ah! this isn't in the original fic...but it'd be fun if you read it...it's part musical..but it's plotless......and in script form..taken directly from the chatpad.........it's originally done on the Hogwarts Express and with Ebony sarcastically remarking on everything Beingag says...but i decided to change that....and the singers who originally sang these song excerpts are in parenthesis......although, the next parts after this are what you've been waiting for...look to the end, friends! or in latin: _respice finem, amicis!!!)_

**Chapter Eighteen: **_Amo Totus Anctus _(authoress: i'll reveal the meaning later....-winks-)

Harry and Beingag were in the Astronomy Tower, singing their hearts out. They seemed to be making a musical of some sort, and were having fun at it. Ron and Hermione were there too, and were chanting along with the other two.

Ron was jumping up and down.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" he said.

**BC:** Do you know where you're going to? (Diana Ross)

**RW: **Yeah-yeah, ye-i-eah! Ye-i-eah! Ye-i-eah! Ye-i-eah! Yeah!!!! (Avril Lavigne - I'm With You)

Ron left hurriedly. And was soon followed by Hermione.

**HP:** -to Beingag- Loving you, is easy 'cause you're beautiful! (sorry, dunno who....)

**BC:** Thank you, for loving me! (Bon Jovi)

**HP:** And I will always love you, deep inside this - (still don't know!)

**BC:** Yeah! Yeah! (Usher)

**HP:** And she will be loved! And she will....be loooved!!! (Maroon 5)

**BC: **Everytime your heart is near.... (Janet Jackson)

**HP:** This love has taken its toll on me...Don't say goodbye...too many times sometime! (Maroon 5 -edited by us)

**BC:** I'll give.....all the love in the world! (The Corrs)

**HP**: Baby, if you give it to me, I give it to you, I know what you want! (Busta Rhymes feat. Mariah Carey)

**BC:** My heart will go on...and on..... (Celine Dion)

**HP:** Go on....gooo on...leave me breathless!!! (The Corrs)

**BC:** If I just...breathe! Let it fill the space between, I know, everything is all right! (Michelle Branch)

**HP: **But I am barely breathing...and I can't find the air..... (Duncan Sheik)

**BC: **Take my breath away! Every word you say, take my breath away! (Emma Bunton - which is exactly the song playing on my cd player!!!)

**HP: **The heat of Hogwarts sunshine, I kiss you...and nobody needs to know.... (The Corrs - edited by us)

**BC: **Kiss by kiss and baby, touch by touch.... (we don't know!)

Harry kisses Beingag shortly on the lips.

**BC: **I need to be next to you...oooooohhhhh!!! (Leanne Rimes)

**HP:** 'Cause Beingag and me like to roll the windows down....turn the radio up, push the pedal to the ground! (Hanson)

**BC: **My heart goes bang to boom! (The Moffats - haha!!!)

**HP: **I'm dying....and I can't live without you..... (Five for Fighting)

**BC: **How do I live without you? I want to know!!! (Trisha Yearwood)

**HP: **Live for me, die for me..... (Tina Arena - Burn)

**BC: **If my liiiife....is for reeeent, I will share it with...Harry! (Dido - edited)

The singing and melodious tunes went on until Professor Trelawney caught them and put a Silencing Charm on them. Beingag tried to yell, but with the effects of the spell still on her, she couldn't. They went to the Gryffindor Common Room hand in hand and looked for Hermione. Luckily, she was there and was able to remove the curse that was upon the two.

---

Ebony was sitting by the window, admiring the moonlight when someone from the doorway said,

"Do you know what I found out when I went to the moon?"

She looked at Draco, "What?"

"The moonlight _does_ shine on Paris," he said with a smile. (A/N: gahd! it's so corny!!!!!!!!! to the nth power...really!)

She laughed as Draco walked towards her. It was the first time he heard her express amusement in something, and to Draco, it seemed _nice._

"Oh really?" she said, tilting her head upward to look at him. A comfortable-looking chair appeared just behind Draco but he didn't mind it. He was too busy staring at Ebony's face. Their eyes met, and neither of them looked away.

"I suppose you'd want something in return for saving my life...again," Ebony said.

"Oh no...not at all, Ebony...Knowing you're alive is enough for me," he told her, taking her hands in his. Deep inside, he wanted something from her, to love her and for her to be his and all that mush, but he didn't voice out his thoughts. He didn't have to, Ebony already knew.

"I'm prepared and willing to give you anything," she said, startling him.

"Anything? Are you serious?"

Anything."

Draco didn't hesitate, "Will you...will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, afraid of what she might answer.

To his surprise, Ebony smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Smirking, he leaned forward and kissed her.

(A/N: the meaning of this last chapter title: **Love in a world of hurt**...... don't go yet, there's still an epilogue, m'dears! whoo!)


	20. At last, the EPILOGUE

**Epilogue:**

Voldemort's death sentence didn't follow through. He was sitting in his cell, singing a song he heard from a Muggle-born wizard beside him.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard....they're like, it's better than yours...damn right, it's better than yours, I can teach you...but I hafta charge....Lala..lalala......." he sang, as he shook his hips in a lady-like manner.

Something very odd and peculiar was happening, and it wasn't just the Dark Lord's display of hip-shaking talents. It was weird, really weird.

Lord Voldemort underwent a magical, yet frighteningly creepy transformation. He had a snout, floppy, pink ears and a curly tail on his behind. He stood on all fours while emitting a few "oinks". Snorting, he developed wings and flapped them delightedly. And so, Voldemort, the flying pig, flew through the hole on the roof of his cell, which some people stupidly forgot to seal, and escaped.

-Fin.-

(A/N: it's done?!?!?!!?! it's done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yay-yay-yay!!!!!)

**Thank yous:**

**- J. K. Rowling **- of course! where would the world of harry potter be without her?!?!? if she didn't exist, i would probably live a boring, humdrum school life!!!

- **Warner Brothers and Scholastic Publishing Co. - **well, for bringing JK's works into the world...and into _my_ twisted life!

- **Chatmates! -** Trish, Rina, Bnx...uhm...you guys need some publicity too...for the wonderful chat days we have, are having, and will have...hopefully......thanks for lending me your characters for this ficcie.......and the support...(actually, not a single one of you knew about it until school started....haha!)...and the uhm....you-should-know-what....(I don't think I need to thank you for that, it was definitely _weird_!...and...insults and uhh...yeah, for telling me to shut up when i had to....even if i couldn't...and I suppose Hannah too...thanks for being my consultant! without your help, i would never have thought of these uhh...thoughts?...and the ideas for the fic....you used up all my celphone load, damn it! summer text messages just for this fic! argh! but thanks anyway....

- **Readers! - **as important as the sun in the sky! thank you for all the uhh...death threats? and the uhh...inspiration? can i say that i'm inspired? am i?!!? haha...thanks for the reviews to whoever you guys are! and to say it again, I DESPISE DRACO MALFOY! To mention some.....other than my chatmates....pinay, mico, bea, bing, ana el, atchen, flo, fran, noelleee, ninin, anyone else didn't mention because of my poor memory.....and those I don't personally know...all those who revooed....mwahahahahahahaha!!!!

- **My lovely computer - **can't live without you! -kisses the monitor- love ya!

- **To whoever thinks he/she is important! **- uh...huh? well, since you've made it until this part and are reading this...i think i _would_ consider you important...even if you sporked me! Aah, sporkers...gotta love 'em.....

Today, September 28, 2004, I, the author, whoever I may be, have finished typing and uploading "A Posse ad Esse" and am very grateful to everyone. Gratias!

Here, in case you missed it in the revised chapter two.... It's exactly the way it was there....i haven't edited it until after the closing parenthesis.....

(A/N: aw gee...let me tell you a story that happened to me today....it's actually sept 29...and i finished uploading yesterday....i just thought i'd edit this chapter..the rest of the fic are still the same bloody-hellish pieces of crappy writing....so here i was, annoyed because the search engine of isn't working, when i decided to do something very unusual.....i searched for my fic in yahoo...ok...i waited patiently for the results and when they came, i scrolled down...something caught my attention....it was: **pass the sporks and bleeprin**....it harasses the fics and so-called mary-sues of the fic community.....well, in a way, though it doesn't say so and doesn't mean to (but i think it does), also harasses the author...yeah...well guess what? i suppose you already got the idea....anyways, i don't mind...a person who's used to death threats and flames doesn't bother about those things...and besides, as an author i am supposed to take in comments and hurtful criticisms....i'm being a good sport, ok? don't wanna fight anyone.so 'sue' me (pardon the unpleasant pun)....i just gotta give out reactions...but then _they_ should finish it and give out more comments and flames....i like the flame...it's pretty...it hurts the eyes and burns the skin...how wonderful! although, since they hate ebony and me and the fic already, i doubt that they'll finish it....but i mean it.....the thing is, i don't give much of a damn....you can say whatever you want, i'll care a bit, and try to control my emotions....anger isn't an option and a waste of time since they're all opinions on things..i'll have to crumple it up and throw it in the trash...or better yet, i'll use a shredder! and well, we each have our own opinions and stuff...so i really can't care much because it's still criticism....and so, since everyone has their opinions, here is mine! Spork? What the hell is that about? combining a spoon and a fork into a word?!?! puh-leese...it exists, i know...but it's pathetic...if you want to hurt people, go for the things that really cause danger! like a knife...instead of saying, "damn, my fic got sporked!" it's better to say, "damn, my fic was knifed!"....saying 'sporked' sounds like you got hit by a piece of meat....it's my opinion, I'm taking _their_ opinions nicely..so they should take mine in the same way too...what was that about a dhampir anyway? go kill ebony if you want...i'd really enjoy that...if it ever works..."oh, everything is horrible, let's kill ebony! yay!"...spork spork spork....(here's the url, btw: then click on the bleeprins?)...i don't want to post there, so i'll react here...so everyone who'll read it in the future will know about it! can i say that i'm proud that i got sporked? (sporked, it really sounds horrible!) if you don't like it, why continue reading it? to make things worse for you? it's nice...it gives you a feeling of butterflies at the pit of your stomach like you're about to die...i admit that she's a very unlikely student of hoggy-warty-hogwarts...and that she can be mary-sue-ish, which i think is why she's been sporked....maybe goyle should've just gone on and killed her....or better yet, me! i would really want to see and experience that..i don't like ebony to be with that git malfoy anyway....it's all in the flexibility, i've been told....the pink fluffy bunnies...hmm...i _did_ tell you that i was twisted.....beingag creziemeeh...you have to have my nationality to get that....she's a chatmate...hmm..maybe i should stop writing this series, since a whole lot of you who don't like it....kill all sues! including ebony...but i've read worse, honestly....i just don't harass and flame the authors...it would be too mean especially if they're not used to writing......this author's note _has to be long_! and the latin...i just got those on-line! it's easy...just type: 'latin phrases' on yahoo and click the button known as 'search' and there's also the great mr. webster! i found some in the dictionary.....yeah..uhm..so hopefully, the people who sporked (ick..._the word!) _me and ebony and this fic will be able to read this.....here's the 2nd chapter anyway...........your darling "suethor" (got that from the sporkers - sounds like they sell meat or something), me.)

yeah...there ya go....so i just want to say thanks to my friends for the support...and for reminding me to keep going...i also want to give a warning to all those aspiring authors and writers out there who want to make it big in the literature/fanfic business....be careful and make sure you're not being sporked....criticisms should come as challenges for us to write better...thanks nin (great first issue of the PL!) for being my uhm...psychologist? and for telling me that i should well, you know.....i appreciate it much! i _will_ try harder next time...


End file.
